Luka, Princess of Fairies
by RoseRian
Summary: Yahoo! This is the story about Luka who meets our Strongest Team in Edolas and becomes a Fairy Tail Member. But not only that, she finally realizes what happened to her sister, how to control her magic an to be friends with Natsu, Lucy and the others. I'm sorry I'm very bad at summaries! The title is not what I wanted I'll explain it later :) It will not cover all the anime/manga
1. Welcome to Edolas

**Hello and welcome to: Luka, Princess of the Fairies!  
I know this title makes no sense but there were too many people with the title that I actually wanted so I came up with this. I will explain it later.  
This story starts at Edolas which is episode 77 from the first series and manga chapters 166~!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Welcome to Edolas**

It happened many years ago. Okay maybe not that many because I am only seventeen but that´s for now beside the point!  
Here I was, sitting at a table in the Guild that adopted me. When I found the guild I believe that I had been lost for a long time. I had lost my parents and big sister when I was only five. Our village, Rosemary Village was raid, they would take the children and my parents died in the battle. My sister hid me and I had not seen her after that. When the coast was clear, I came out to find her but I had no luck. I found Cordelia who raised me and helped me to read, write and with my magic. Only she disappeared too, like my sister. Maybe I have that influence on people.

I felt like I had a great responsibility when I was twelve. I was again looking for my sister but this time I was also looking for my foster parent: Cordelia. But like I said: I had no luck. After looking and looking and looking, I found myself in a big storm. This storm brought me to this weird place. A place where I couldn't use my magic. Or not for long, in the end I found a way but well let's not talk about that. I still use it. Not that often but that's because magic here is rare. We only use Lacrima because my friends here has no such thing as magic. Not magic born inside you like me. They can only use this lacrima crystals. The people here in my Guild are very nice but it's not the same as being home. Besides some of them are really weird. Thank heaven I made some friends by now and I finally adjust. I believe that I'm in a different world. After three years of being alone, there was another girl found in a storm. She is my best friend. Her name is Lisanna Strauss. She told me that this world is like a copy. That her friends from her old Guild (which is also called Fairy Tail), are here but are different. This is a huge relieve. Because I believed I found my sister but she is not in the guild. And one hell of a pain in the ass.

"Luka? What are you dreaming about." I felt Lisanna her fingers tangled in my hair. She was braiding it. "I was just thinking about the past." Edolas had sometimes this effect on me that I dreamed about going home. I dreamed about finding my sister, Cordelia and I dreamed about using Magic fully. "I know, but live is good here too." Maybe it was worse for Lisanna. She had lost her family. I didn't have any more family. They ran away from me. I would never say that to Lisanna. When she first came I felt the difference, her smell was different. I believe I have a high sense of smell and feeling. Especially through Earth, but that's a part of my magic. My nose made no sense. Besides Lisanna here had died. Thanks to this one I believed in the doppelgangers. I wanted to find a way to go back to earth but I was afraid that Lisanna wouldn't come with me. For the sake of Mirajane and Elfman. I placed my feet on the table and grabbed a book from it. Lisanna was just finished with my hair. "I'll bring you something to drink." I muttered something that sounded like a yes. Lisanna was more of a family person then I was. Maybe because I had not such a bond as she have had. I sighed when she gave me my drink. Before I could take a sip, Lucy was making an uproar. Again. As usual. So annoying.

"Hey, who the heck are you guys?" Lucy Ashley, not able to talk normal. Not able to be patient. No Lucy was kind of a mean person. And annoying. I immediately stood up. Strangers, what if they worked together with the Fairy Hunter. The bitch! I held my arm in front of Lisanna. Whatever or Whomever it was, I would protect my friend. I couldn't see them. Lucy was in front of the strangers. Flanked by Jet, Droy, Juvia and Gray. As if Gray could do something! I heard Lucy again: "What the hell are you doing, hiding in here?" And I heard another voice saying _Lucy-san?_ How could the strangers recognize Lucy, but Lucy not the strangers. I looked back at Lisanna and met the blue eyes of my friend. "Time to scan." I planted my feet steady, closed my eyes and tried to find the new vibe. It were no Fairy Hunters because of Erza Knightwalker, I knew the feeling all too well. No this was! This wasn't possible!

Quickly I opened my eyes but before I could tell Lisanna who or what it was, Lucy interrupted. "Natsu, it's you!" Finally I could catch a glimpse of the strangers, because Jet and Droy took a step back, that the guy in the middle indeed had the pink hair like Natsu Dragion. However I had just checked, this must be his counterpart! I tried to grab for Lisanna her wrist but missed. "Lucy!" No, no no, Lisanna get back! "Stop bullying Natsu again. And stop it Jet and Droy. Stop bothering Elf-nii-chan." Yes I knew that Lisanna would always play the reasonable person. Just like I said: this wasn't Natsu Dragion! This was Earth-Natsu and I had no idea how he got here. I had not felt any difference the last few days in the earth.  
Earth-Natsu and a weird blue thing with a helmet had finally seen Lisanna and screamed her name and ran towards her. Over my dead body. I took a few quick steps and pushed the Earth-Natsu and weird-blue-thing away from my friend. "They are from Earthland," I quickly whispered over my shoulder as Natsu and Blue-thing got up. Lisanna nodded but I believed she knew because of their reaction. Maybe we could go back together with them to Earthland. Maybe I could convince Lisanna in this way. However first of all I wanted to know more about this silly blue-thing and his Earth-Natsu!


	2. Hope of Going Home

**Hello and welcome to chapter two of Luka, Princess of Fairies. I'm going to update every Saturday and this week has two so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Hope of Going Home**

The Guild was active and annoying as usual. Every one behaved like this was the normal Natsu. But it wasn't~ It was Macao and Wakaba that pointed out the Exceed. So that was that blue thing with a helmet and the white cat. Exceed if they were it or not, they didn't seem to be such a big problem as the real deal. I believed it was the real deal. I didn't want to stay too close to them. Not yet, I wanted to know their explanation.

Maybe the most annoying thing beside that everybody didn't suspect the Earth version: Were Levy and Lucy. Always complaining. Always screaming. But Nab was annoying. My god everyone was annoying. I wanted to scream that everyone should shut up because my ears were sensitive for the nonsense screams of the other Fairy Tail Members. However Nab burst in not much later: Fairy Hunter!

I stood close to Natsu and the others. The Wendy look-alike, only a child instead of adult. Fairy Hunters, normally I sensed them. However I had been too busy focused on Earth-Natsu and the others that I had totally forgot to check around! This was bad news. I looked at Levy who began to curse and Lucy who began to swore. "You better hold on to something." I muttered to Natsu and Wendy. The both of them seemed to see me for the first time. "Ha~" Natsu said and pointed at me. "You are.. you are.. the opposite of.." I waved it away. "I'm not!" I said, maybe harsher than the actual idea. "Don't compare me to her. I'm Luka. Just Luka." Because that woman was coming. He didn't know yet but she was an enemy. Besides her hair was scarlet and mine was soft pink.  
Worse than his offence was maybe that it was true that I've grown up to look like the Fairy Hunter. Her face could be mine. We only had a few differences. But actually that wasn't strange. More worse than the offence and the fact that it was true was Levy her Shock Absorber. It could transport us from one point to another. Very great for a Earth Magic User. Not.

When we arrived I was one of the last one to stand. Actually I was the last one to stand. I heard Elfman and quickly looked at Lisanna. Elfman was simply too worried about everything: she wasn't hurt at all. However Lucy and Levy were at it again. "Can't you two shut up for a moment." I said as angry as they were and before you know it: I was screaming at them too.  
Maybe it was better for the fact that I didn't hear Mirajane tell about her. About that Bitch. Erza Knightwalker. I muttered to Levy and Lucy that they should shut up and that I would scan the situation around. I had that power, I had the only power here. I explained it before. Magic wasn't something you were born with. Not in Edolas but I had it. It had taken a long time before I could use it again. There was no one around. Of course not.

Much later Natsu was explaining everything. I've got some looks to see if I confirmed. It was good that no one said yet that I was from Earthland too. I wanted to say it to him personally. They wanted to go to the Royal City to get their friends. It was useless but not too useless, if they could use magic. Everybody seemed to be surprised when he said that he would go and find his friends. "I'll go with you." I said especially when Lisanna walked away. We had different opinions about this but I couldn't longer stay here then was necessary. I wanted to go back to Earthland. Natsu looked at me, probably still convinced that I was his Erza. Only because we had a face that looked the same. He wouldn't know, he wouldn't guess. She wouldn't tell. There was this fire starting up in me, he had been looking for Erza in his guild. Did she not search? Did she not look?

Natsu was way more crazy than the Natsu Dragion that I knew. He was going after one of the well... frog monsters. The one he saw was only a baby, the mother who appeared was maybe five times my seize. We had to run. Only because I didn't want to use my magic yet. But Natsu was definitely a stupid guy. I stopped, turned around, charged! However there was my saving hero. Lucy Ashley. I had saved my powers. "Thanks," I whispered to Lucy when she was done fighting Natsu. "No problem," They started talking about Erza and I walked a few steps in front of them. Acting like I couldn't care less. Lucy was a great actress when the little Wendy asked about the people that could use Magic freely. Lucy knew it existed because her example stood right next to her. However I pinched her elbow to make sure she didn't tell.  
They went into the black market. The Black Market in Edolas sold magic items. Items that possesed some kind of Lacrima that made a normal sword: a magic sword. I waited at the outside. I never liked to go in. But while I waited, I felt another person from Earthland. However I couldn't follow him since the others were inside. Maybe not only one. I couldn't wait to tell Lucy. However she didn't listen and wanted to hear more about her other self. It really annoyed me.

Of course with her being loud and the others. The Royal Army showed up. I had to use my power now. "Earth-" but before I could do anything: Wendy her magic bullet opened. We were taken into a tornado. It was a hard fall down. I quickly scanned the era. Too much soldiers and one of the Earthland Mages. "It's Lucy outside." Natsu and the others stared at me. "No really!" I wanted to open the door but there were still too much soldiers. "Let me go!" It was definitely Lucy her voice. Natsu looked at me. Dammit, I of course had told him now I possessed some kind of magic. She was so different from Lucy Ashley. It was actually kind of weird. She used Magic. Key Magic like Natsu told. He gave me one short look before he ran out. It was very weird to see how they behaved together. Way different from Ashley and Dragion.  
Maybe my sister was different. Maybe she had looked every day for me but was in a guild too. She could have made a quest to find me. I didn't know yet.

Erza, I want to see you.

Okay there were too many people right now. I would wait for a short moment to see if this Earth-Lucy could handle it on her own. Otherwise I would use it. My Magic. If we were in a pinch. It was always useful to keep something a secret. Especially towards the Royal Army. When Lucy asked if she was the strongest one right now. I felt an annoying tick coming up. She summoned a person. Just like the guy she called Scorpio. They appeared out of nothing when she waved with a key. What kind of Mage was she?!  
Besides they were surprising strong. First the Scorpio guy now this Aries girl. I smiled, It helped a lot to keep it hidden. Quickly we ran away into the forest. I hoped that the other Earthland-Mage survived. I hadn't had time to scan for him. I didn't feel like saying anything. But seeing Earth-Lucy like that, it brought me hope. Hope of going home, Hope of finding what I've been searching for, for so long.

I haven't said a word about Doublucy or Triplucy. It was the joke that Happy and Earthland-Lucy made about her and Ashley. And about this Gemini thing. One of her keys that looked exactly like her. I also didn't say anything about Lucy Ashley her serious talk. When she cut her hair and talked about surviving in Edolas. That it was hard and everything, I didn't feel like I had the right to talk too. Natsu hadn't looked at me again, probably because his girlfriend showed up. Don't tell me they weren't dating because I wouldn't believe it for the world.

I didn't talk about Lucy Ashley leaving because I knew. I suspected it, she told me and the next morning it came as no surprise. At least to me. We knew the route I knew the route, although she had written it down. Earthland-Lucy made a lot of noise, said she felt betrayed by herself. She would have never guessed that her other me would leave at this crucial moment. Earthland-Lucy seemed to look at me for the first time, "Oh you look like..", "Yeah yeah same face I know." I hoped not to get much attention because of that. Lucy Ashley returned to the guild. I could show them the way. I could protect them together with Lucy Heartfilia. "Is it that bad that she left?" I was more afraid that Ashley would ramble around and tell them about me. I think I might be glad that she was gone. Earthland-Lucy shrugged, I think she was just disappointed in herself, her other self. Apparently Lucy Heartfilia was more courageous, when it had something to do about: what was good for her guild. The Fairy Tail I joined took only care of themselves and did not mix with problems that weren't theirs. This Earth Fairy Tail Guild, seem to do whatever it takes to save their friends. Their kind of family. I was not the exception. I only took care of myself and Lisanna. Although the last one wasn't necessary with Mirajane and Elfman. I sighed. Right now I hoped I did what was right but I missed Lisanna. I wished that I had talked to her before I left. It felt like we had a fight now but it wasn't. I didn't want to leave her. Maybe I should go back too once we reached the Royal City. I wouldn't go without say goodbye to Lisanna and maybe, really maybe I wouldn't even leave her. She was my best friend here!

We were in a pinch! We were in a pinch! When we left the hotel to make our way to the other city and so on to the Royal City. We looked at an airship. It would go to the Capital, that was for sure. It would go so much faster. Natsu said to hijack it and well it would be a smart idea: If he could use magic and second: if there weren't so much soldiers. Lucy summened one of her key people. She acted surprise and it seemed not to be the right person. So fine, I had no other option. If they wanted me to use the power of my magic: I would.  
I made sure I stood safely on my legs. Strong and powerful. "Earth Dragon's Roar!" It felt good to use it. It felt good to do something against the kingdom that wasn't even the kingdom that I wanted to live in. But there were too many and I hadn't started on time. Wendy, Lucy and Natsu had been captured. I tried to work my way to them. Beat the Royal Army up. Use my roar. Use my fist, everything I had: but I was overcome. I couldn't do anything more when they pushed me to the ground. I didn't want to make things worse. Still this was not a lost case: Here he came! Natsu Dragion! 

I felt it, his vehicle: help was on it's way.


	3. Welcome to the Royal City

**Hello and welcome or welcome back! I just hope you have or had a great day.  
Feel free to leave reviews that are about my story specific. You wonder why I say that right now, well I got a review.  
I wanted to thank the anon person who did that and I'm sorry he/she doesn't like it. If you don't like OC stories because OC's might take up to much 'spotlight' that's allright. But don't complain to me. I want to try and use p.o.v.'s of someone else but I don't think I'm good with that, that's why I haven't started yet.  
Also this person said that the name Luka means Crazy. It's possible. In my Country and other's that I've looked up after anon pointed this out , said it meant Light. So here you go. Not all names mean the same in every country. **

**But let's not ruin the mood: Here is chapter three!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Welcome to the Royal City**

I hated transport. It made me nauseous, it was really ridicules. I thought it came because of the fact that I was an Earth Mage. Natsu wasn't also feeling well but he looked worse than I did. Earth-Natsu I mean. Natsu Dragion, the Natsu I really knew looked really cool. I didn't hear much of their conversations. I was too busy being nauseous.

Natsu Dragion brought us to the Royal City and I've never seen him acting so cool. Apparently it was only when he was behind the steering wheel. Totally the opposite of Natsu Dragneel. It was after this trip a short walk to the city. Before you know it we were there. I haven't been in the City. So just like the others I was surprised. There was so much magic here and it seemed to be legally used. Pff I entered the wrong kingdom. Fairy Tail was called a Dark-Guild because we wanted to use the Lacrima Items. However it seemed to be no problem in the Capital. It annoyed me more than I can describe. Especially since everyone their lives looked like a big party. Natsu and Happy ran towards a big  
parade-looking-thing. It was really weird but than I finally could see what it was when we entered the crowd. I stood behind Wendy and Charla, the white exceed. Next to me stood Lucy with in front of her Happy and Natsu.

In the centre of the plaza stood an enormous lacrima. Charla pointed out it was cut off, which meant it would contain some of the Earhland-Fairy Tail people. I felt sorry for Natsu and the others. Especially because of the speech of our so called King Faust. Horrible man. I couldn't even show him sympathy if I didn't know what this was all about. However everyone around us seemed to celebrate. I had the urge to hit this King in the face and tell the citizen what this was about. It wasn't even my Guild or something. It just wasn't right what he did. I looked at the Earthland-Mages. Natsu seemed to be really angry. Especially because of the fact that the king hit the Lacrima and a little bit came off. Lucy had to stop him and although I couldn't see her face, I could hear she was crying. It made me only feel worse. I knew that she as Natsu his girlfriend was the best person to calm him down but I couldn't help it: I put my hand on Natsu his shoulder. "You'll get them back. We'll make sure." He looked at me with this confused look. "We don't have time to talk about all the questions you want to ask. I can only say that I'm from Earthland too." No, I wouldn't go back yet for Lisanna. I haven't finished my quest yet. I had to help Natsu and the others. When I confessed that I was from Earthland too, Lucy and Wendy looked really surprised. "I came here when I was twelve." I pulled them out of the crowd. We could better come up with a plan. They looked devastated.

We booked a hotel room and the others looked so sad that I couldn't come up with a plan, leave alone ask them. I bald my fist. There must be something we could do! Natsu was the first one to get up and speak. "Yeah I can't take it anymore. We'll charge into the castle." Reckless but I liked it, so I stood up and walked with Natsu towards the door without saying anything. Only Charla didn't seem to agree. We first have to have a plan and she was right. Otherwise we would never return their friends to normal. "We have no choice but to ask the King directly." Maybe an even better plan! Charge the castle, hit the king until he would admit and tadaaa~ We're done!  
"If the King knows it, we don't even have to ask him. I could use Gemini." Lucy totally lost me. However she explained to me that her Key called Gemini, could copy the person they could touch. That explained her 'Gemini-Lucy'. It was only for a couple of seconds they could copy someone. But if they copied a person: they got all the information what the person knew. That meant that if the king knew about how to change the lacrima, we could have that information.

"There is a way to get close to the King." Charla showed us a piece of paper and told us the story about a secret tunnel to allow the king to escape in time of need. When Wendy asked how Charla knew she admitted that information kept popping up in her head. I didn't know for sure if I could trust that but I trusted Charla that she didn't want to hurt Wendy, so it all would make sense: Charla did this for us. For them. For Earth-Fairy Tail!

We left in the evening. No one was outside and I didn't feel anyone of the army walking around our hotel. It was the best time to go. Outside the city we found an old mine tunnel which was the original tunnel to the Palace. Nothing seemed to happen, I checked some time and time again but I didn't believe anything bad would happen. So I stopped to do it regular and checked when I could. However:  
I could hit myself time and time again that I hadn't feel the soldiers coming. I wanted to spit Erza in her face. There wasn't much else I could do. The sticky stuff that we all were surrounded by took my magic away. A soldier hit me in the head but I didn't pass out completely. They threw me into one of the cells at the beginning of a hallway. They kept walking and I heard another door open. It was farther away. Maybe halfway the hallway. The guards keep walking and far away I think the end they opened a door again. The last one was dumped there, two of them. Wendy and Natsu.  
I got up, I had hurt my ankle but it wasn't that bad. It came because they threw me in here. There were guards at my door. Only two, piece of cake. They didn't lock me up. They probably didn't think I was a mage, their first mistake.  
I walked towards the bars and tried to look at one of the guards. "Excuse me." I tried to sound as politely as I could. "Can I talk to someone higher up? Or can you give them my word. I'm a citizen of Edolas. I met those wizards and I actually told them about the route. Together with the Exceed I tried to bring them here. I swear." They didn't look at me but they kept looking at each other. They didn't listen I believed. Fine. I had to get up with a new plan.

I wanted to know what this was all about. What did they wanted. I couldn't ask since I told them that I brought the mages here. It was like I knew the plan. I must play it calm. They didn't have to become suspicious or they would give me sticky stuff again.  
After quite some time I came up with a plan. I needed to hurry. I could trace Lucy, Wendy and Natsu. It took me quite some time to get used to their essence. Lucy was indeed halfway. Wendy and Natsu were at the end. They felt devastated again. I hoped they didn't believe in the betrayal of Charla and Happy. I didn't know them that long but the way Happy and Natsu were together, it felt like they have known each other for a very long time. The same for Charla and Wendy.

I placed my hands on the wall next to the bars. It was quite a stretch and I saw both guards watch me from the corner of their eyes. I had only one shot. With my mind I gave a push to the rock wall. Two pillars came out at the back of both Guards their heads and I knocked them out. Thank God it didn't make much noise. Now I had to get out but the metal bars weren't my specialty. I tried to pull them away from each other but I couldn't. I bald my fist and hit the rock floor, quite close to the bar. It made too much noise. So I waited until the clock tower told us the hour. I only had a few seconds and waited for another half hour. And so on. It were the longest hours in my life. In the end I had enough space to wiggle myself underneath.

I dusted myself off before I began to run to the middle of the hallway. I tried to make my footsteps as soft as I could. When I covered a quarter of the hallway, I stepped into the shadow. I first cast my senses to check if no one was around. I was unlucky. There was someone coming and that someone was the Fairy Hunter! She was walking this way and I wasn't sure if she would stop at Lucy's. I had checked out how far it was from me to Lucy and I tiptoed that way. I almost wished that I could merge with the wall.

I heard Erza talk to Lucy and I was so curious about what Lucy was saying about her Erza that I almost tripped and made Erza Knightwalker aware about me. However Erza was too much interested in Lucy it seemed. Before I could do anything though: Erza took Lucy and pulled the blonde with her. It was weird that Erza was alone. I checked again for other essence but I couldn't find any other. I passed Wendy and Natsu, I think, but had no time to save them first. Erza couldn't be up to something good with Lucy. I was a few steps behind because I didn't want Erza to see me. Lucy kept talking to her and I believed she had seen me. Lucy I mean. Before I knew it Erza pulled Lucy over the wall and she hang way too high without anything beneath her. She said something, Erza Knightwalker but I couldn't hear her. She dropped Lucy and I ran the last few steps towards the wall. "Lucy!" I didn't see her anymore and I looked at Erza Knightwalker. I've always knew that I hated her. She wasn't the real deal! The red-head looked at me quite surprised but changed quickly and tried to hit me with her spear. I dodged to hit her with my Earth Dragon's Rock Fist. It collapsed with her Electric Spear and I felt blown out of the tower. I hit another building and collapsed for a few seconds. I got up and saw to my surprise and happiness that Charla and Happy were here. Flying and carrying Lucy! They were talking to Erza and I had to find a way to get down. I jumped to another building, using my magic to extend some steps. I kept an eye on the three. They flew away and I had no idea which way. I came down a few levels lower than Erza had been. I meet one guard only, who was hurrying in one way.

I hit the Guard square in his stomach and sat on his knees and pushed him down. "Where are the prisoners?" He raised an eyebrow. Yeah I was one of them, don't tell me. "The guy and little girl!" I growled in his face. I pulled him up on his collar. "Hurry up, I don't have all day!" He muttered something: "The Dragon Slayers are brought down into the basement." So Natsu and Wendy were Dragon Slayers! Was that why they were captured? Idiots of Edolas!  
I pulled the soldier closer and hit him with a nice hard head-butt. I pulled of my jacket and shoes and changed myself in the Guard's uniform. It wasn't really comfortable so that's why I kept my blouse, black shorts and socks underneath. I had some trouble with putting my long soft pink hair in the helmet but it worked and I pulled the mask on. No one should recognize me.

I hurried up to go to the basement. I believed that Charla, Lucy and Happy were going that way too. "You there," dammit Erza Knightwalker. "Come with me. We need to stop the intruders." Well this made it all a lot easier.

I think we took another road but we meet Lucy and the others quite soon and Erza wanted to battle. I saw that Lucy her hands were still bounded and I tried to make my way to more of the front row. I had to do something maybe.  
When Erza Knightwalker wanted to give the final blow to Lucy I ran their way. However Happy was faster and pushed Erza out of the way. Her spear dropped to the ground which created a huge hole and Lucy and the others fall right through. I hurried up to look down but I couldn't see anything but stones falling downstairs, I hoped Erza would see this as a judgement of what to do or because I wanted to push the Exceed away. "We're going. We need to be downstairs before them." I looked at Erza who was talking to the other guards, she didn't give me one look. Quicky I took my moment and jumped down. I pulled some rocks towards me with magic so I could jump safely. I bumped into the pillar right to me and scraped myself against the wall. I came with a loud thud on the ground. I waited for a few seconds to see if someone was coming to me but there wasn't anyone anymore. I believed I couldn't be far behind Lucy and the others. When I took a step I felt the pain through my right side. My costume was torn, fine. I pushed my hand against my right flank to not make it any worse and took quick steps to the left. I hoped I had some luck.

I didn't meet Happy and the others but came into a hallway full of Guards. "Are you alright?" one of them said. "Yeah, I fall down through the hole in the hallway upstairs." I muttered, trying to sound as manly as I could. I believed there was no other woman in the army but Erza Knightwalker. I heard noises. The voices of Natsu and Wendy. I bald my fist again: I had to help them. I had to save them but I heard something else!

I heard something and looked back to see Happy! He threw flour around and flew into a sideway. The guard who was talking to me said I should wait here. The others ran after Happy. Lucy and Charla came my way and Lucy almost screamed. "Sssst. It's me!" I quickly took of the helmet and mask. Stretching only hurt my side. "Are you alright?" Lucy asked and I nodded. "Let's go!" I followed her and Charla right ahead. But we're blown backwards. Erza Knightwalker was back. She looked at me and I grinned. "Sorry I liked the uniform." She seemed to be really mad, mad as in angry but also crazy. She was scary but this didn't push me back. I would fight her even in the state that I was now. She looked back at Lucy. "I knew you would use this technique." She pointed the spear at us. There was a guard who came back from the right side he had taken Happy and dropped him close to us. I first thought he was knocked out but he wasn't. He was totally beaten, but not giving up yet. He stepped in front of Charla and Lucy to protect them. I was leaning against the wall. I totally didn't know what to do!  
Luckily before Erza Knightwalker could attack us the tumult in the right sideway came towards us. "Hey, you there." It were only two people, it seemed that they beaten the guards that ran into that way. "You did this knowing they're members of our guild?", "We will never forgive those who lay hands on our fellow guild members!" The first person speaking was a guy. The second a woman. However I couldn't see the two people very well. Since it was dusty thanks to the impact t the two must have made. The voice of the woman had a nice ring to it. "All of you are now our enemies! Enemies of Fairy Tail!" the guy said and his voice sounded familiar in some way. "Gray! Erza!" Lucy said and I fell down backwards. However still sitting up straight, I looked at the woman standing next to the half naked guy. Our faces were the same. Our eyes had the same colour. Just like Erza Knightwalker, only this was her Earth-counterpart. I stopped glancing at Erza. Just Erza. I stood up with the greatest trouble and starred at Lucy. "You all go. Find Natsu and Wendy." We had heard them screaming. "I'll take these people.", "You are hurt. I'll help you." Erza said, Earth-Erza. I nodded, I didn't want her to meet my eye. "Go."

This Gray guy and I gave a huge burst of magic which made it that only Erza Knightwalker was the one to stand. Erza, my Erza was battling with her and told the others to go. Two against one wouldn't be fair but I had one thing to tell this Erza Knightwalker. "You forgot one thing. Fairy Hunter." She looked up at me for a short period. Seeing the resembles between her and the person opposite her. "I'm a Dragon Slayer too!"


	4. Luka vs Erza

**Good day to everyone who is reading it! Chapter 4 already and the last week of my summer holidays. But don't be afraid I will upload every Saturday until the story is done.  
Please feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Erza vs. Luka**

While Erza was starting to fight Knightwalker, I quickly stripped the guard clothes that I was wearing. The two Erzas were fast anyway, I couldn't see them, could probably feel them if I opened myself up for tracing but not yet. When I took of the clothes I also took of the shoes because they were horrible. Besides I was an Earth Mage. I felt much relieved when my feet touched the stones of the hall. It felt like a burst of Magic came back to me.

Erza was hitting Knightwalker and the most interesting thing, she could do was requip. It was so interesting and the fact that it was her real magical ability made me feel a flutter in my chest. The girl I've wanted to meet had magic, just like me. We were not that far apart. We were the same. Only my hair was soft pink and hers was Scarlet, I guess. That was the name for it. Red wasn't good enough. That would explain why she called herself Erza Scarlet. I was just Luka.

I looked at the graze on my right side. The blood was sticking on my blouse but there were worse things. For example: Knightwalker didn't go down that easily. When she changed her spear and made it an explosion, I was the only one to stand in the last hallway "My turn!" I screamed and jumped over Knightwalker and turned midway in the air: "Earth's Dragon: Roar!" Surprise attack. I believed Knightwalker didn't suspect me helping my Erza along.

I must admit that even with the two of us it was a rather difficult battle. Maybe more because Erza, my Erza that is, and I weren't a team. Sometimes we bumped into each other. Gave each other the nasty looks but that was it. I could show her the same nasty look back. We had almost the same face that was. Of course after some Rock Fist, Dragon's Roar and even an Earthquake plus Erza her requip ability it was over.

Erza was changing into Knightwalker her clothes. Really weird, I first didn't understand that we had a plan. She changed and stood up and put her hand on my shoulder. For the first time, without battling we were looking at each other. Normally this would be the romantic moment of siblings finding each other again and everyone being lovely and happy. I was angry.  
I pushed her hand away and gave her a hard push. "You were in a guild!" I screamed. I couldn't care if someone would hear us. We would beat the crap out of them. I was really, really pissed off. "Please, let's talk about that later. I'm so glad to see you Luka." Well at least she remembered my name. The way she said it, was like she always did. Her voice was cold but I could hear the sweetness in it because that's what she always had done. Luka. Luka. Luka.

"We can't wait! I want to talk about that now! I've been looking all over the place, since they took you from Rosemary Village!" I couldn't stop screaming. 'Yes I stopped for six a seven years thanks to Cordelia, the Earth Dragon who taught me Dragon Slayer Magic. Could I do something else? I was five back than! Could you blame me? You were older! You were almost eight, old enough to find me! But no miss Erza sat nicely in a warm guild on her lazy bum with everyone taking care of her! Her life had been soooooo easy!'  
"Enough!" I was actually always surprised about Erza, the authority she had in her voice. She had that as a child, when she scowled me instead of my parents. "I didn't sit nice and warmly in a guild. The first years.. the first years.. It doesn't matter. I was locked up. They took me. When I was finally free it was already a year later. Besides Jell.. somebody told me that you were dead. That I was alone. I've joined Fairy Tail. I've been looking for you but I didn't know where to start. Besides I really thought that..that." I saw tears, slowly dripping on her cheeks. I tried my best not to cry because I didn't want to show it to her. "Fine. We'll talk about this later. What's your plan?" Who was that somebody that told her I was dead? His or her name started with Jell.. I had never heard that kind of name.. leave alone the full name. So how could a person that I've never meet know that I was dead?

Erza and I walked out of the room and she explained to me that she would grab Natsu and Gray. The Earthland-Mages, together with them, she would enter the room with the Dragon Chain Canon. They would change its path and make sure that the Lacrima would be changed back into their friends. Great idea. "I'll go get my clothes and go find Lucy." I had taken a quick scan to notice they were not with the four of them anymore. Wendy I couldn't trace, I hoped that Lucy knew where she were. So together with my long lost sister (our discussion was far from over), I ran up the stairs: out of the basement. I had to go to the third floor or was it the fourth? I had no idea!  
Erza and I only shared one look, I nodded at her and she smiled at me. Our ways were separated again but I would see her soon again. I was on the third floor but couldn't find the niche again where I had dropped my clothes. Neither any sign of a guard. I took the outside tour and jumped to one floor higher. Here I found robes in one niche and my clothes in another. I pulled on my boots and my jacket. It was a long jacket. It came around my knees. Perfect to hide the graze. I was already glad that Erza didn't ask any humiliating question about it.

I had no time to loose and ran back to where I had felt Lucy. I checked a few times again but I knew I was on the right track. When I found her, she was together with this little girl called Coco. I thought Coco was from Edolas but it seemed that she adored Lucy so who was I to question her. I would only keep an eye on her without telling anyone. "We have to find a way for a great entrance. And beat the crap out of them!" Lucy smiled at me after I said that. "Are you okay? Thank you for finding me again." I hugged Lucy, it actually felt very good to have more friends. "Where are Wendy and Charla? What is actually happening?" Lucy explained it all to me when we followed Coco outside. Wendy and Charla were on their way to Extalia. She told me about the battles, that she, Natsu and Gray had.  
Coco brought us to her Legion. Which was a giant or well a huge monster that was like a flying horse (only it didn't look like a horse, you should have seen it. I can't describe it) that they could use to go to places. We stepped on and since it was an animal: I wasn't neausous. This wasn't transport! Together we made this entrance that I wanted to have. Erza, Natsu and Gray made quite an uproar. However the chain was still in the piece of rock. That brought the Lacrima with a huge speed towards Extalia. We had to stop it! On the Legion we hurried our way towards the two floating islands. When we were near I could see someone else, he was called Gajeel and Lucy told me quickly that he was the Iron Dragon Slayer. Also Happy was there and I was glad to see him, he looked alright compared to what had happened to him.

Natsu was the first to come into action when we arrived. Not thinking, just doing and it gave me hope in my heart. After him and Happy I quickly took the example. With my feet on the wall of Extalia and my hands on the giant Lacrima, I tried to push it back. This was going to work no matter what. I couldn't lose hope. And because I didn't lose hope it worked. Well and because of a bunch of Exceeds that helped pushing it.  
I had not expected it but Wendy and Charla had been to Extalia, telling the Exceed that they had been in trouble. Something happened with the Queen that I didn't understand. But in the end Charla had convinced everybody to help, to keep Extalia alive. And here they were and together with them, we saved their homeland.  
When we pushed it away the giant Lacrima disappeared together with the Dragon Chain and in came this mysterious guy that was called Mystogan. He told the Earthland-Mages that everything, that was rightful Earthland in the Lacrima: had returned to Earthland. As if nothing happened. Everything was back to normal. I had to ask Natsu and the others to wait. I had to go back to the Guild and say goodbye. I wanted to go to Earthland. They had to forgive me, Lisanna too. I found my sister.

Before I could do something about it, open my mouth for example (I had to wait till this Mystogan was done talking), this Black Cat called Lily was hit by euh.. well... by an attack from none other than: Knightwalker .Couldn't that woman just give up and die?

We heard, all of us not only me, talk from downstairs. It seemed to come from under the ground. In came the King in this armour in the shape of a dragon. It was called a Dragon Knight or Drago Anim. It would probably be the best to fight it with Dragon Slayer Magic. If the name was talking about Dragons. However I ran. I knew that I had no other option for now. I wanted to say goodbye to the guild that has taken me in. That raised me for five years. I wouldn't leave them behind without saying anything. I knew that Natsu was more powerful than I was and probably this Gajeel too and Wendy. I could leave the Droma Anim to them. Knightwalker to my sister. The rest of the guards to Mystogan, Lucy and Gray. Although I felt horrible. I felt like a coward, if someone would have seen me, running away that is, what would they say? What would Erza, my Erza, Erza Scarlet think?

I gathered my magic strength. Maybe this would be the last that I had. But it wouldn't be an option if I didn't go from one place to another. Transportation wasn't my thing. I could maybe do this once or twice. I haven't done it before but I had no other idea. I mean if I needed to walk, I would probably end up at te guild in four/five days. I didn't have that time! I wiped away my tears at the thoughts. It wasn't time to be emotional. With Pain and effort I showed up in the desert. The last steps were maybe the hardest. When I came in Lucy Ashley was standing on the bar talking to everyone. They all turned around to watch me. I heard people say my name and I smiled, wiped the dirt from my face (probably only making it worse) and walked to the front. "I see you are trying to convince everyone to go to the Capital? I knew you would." I turned my back to Lucy Ashley. I didn't know what she was doing or what she had said and it was her glory. She was better at it than I was. I just wanted to say one thing. "It's worth it." I said and people looked up at me. "Yes you get hurt. And yes it's dangerous. But do we always want to be runaways?" Lucy filled me up: "We're Fairy Tail Mages." She said and I saw the tears in her eyes. I nodded, she was right. We all were.

With the last bit of Magic Power that the guild had to move: We moved or actually Levy, I didn't do anything, to the ground where I had left the others, the Earhland-Mages. Really I was believing that everything would be alright and that we barely had to fight. Boy was I wrong. This time I didn't feel pain or whatever feeling I had when the guild moved. No I felt relieved that we as a guild, that always has run away, came up for what was important. That we came to help our new friends. I found Lisanna and embraced her. "I found what I had been looking for. I want you to come with me when they go to Earthland. Please Lisanna." I believed that she cried but when she looked up there was no sign of any tears. She held my hand and squeezed it. She wasn't sure but this was not an absolute no.

I stood next to Lucy Ashley at the front door when we came into the place I had left not that long before. It looked hopeless. They were outnumber. Charla was knocked out. Lucy lay on the ground just like Gray. We came right in time. A miracle had happened as I would like to call it.


	5. Bye Bye Old Me

**Chapter five? Check!  
I have no idea where this will end. Because actually Luka takes over the story. She seems to do whatever she wants. It's really weird to say but I hope some of you will understand.  
Here goes another chapter of the Fairy Tail members and Luka.**

**I'm sorry by the way that it's such a small chapter compared to the last two. I don't have much time since I have a party. Besides I have to come up with what I really want for next chapter. I have some ideas but I haven't worked it out yet. I'm sorry!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Bye Bye old Me**

To my surprise Gray was down. Lucy was down. There was no sign of Mystogan or Jellal or whatever his name was. Jellal.. something sounded familiar with that name. I couldn't place it.  
Another surprise was that the Dragon Knight wasn't down yet. But Gajeel, Wendy and Natsu were fighting that thing. You had to be kidding me!  
I looked at Lucy Ashley and nodded, I would leave this up to all of them. Fairy Tail~! So I left the guild but this time to not run away as a coward but to fight among my friends. I might not have much Magic Power left. But at least something. The Dragon Knight wasn't that close to the others but I tried to ran as fast as I could. Just to be in time to see what was the scenery. Wendy, Gajeel and Natsu were all on the ground. It didn't seem like they had strength left to get up.

I filled my lungs with air and gave a scream to gather my strength. I was in a doubt to what kind of attack I would use. If Natsu his fire, Gajeel his iron and Wendy her air didn't work: what would I do?  
I lost my balance because of a fierce pain that shot through my side but I had to do something else. I had no time to think about it, no time to look at it. Here I go: "Earth Dragon's Rock Kick!" I had to buy time for Natsu and the others to recover. I tried to hit the metal dragon with all that I had in me. But it hit me with its arm. Right where I was in the air. With one hard hit I touched the ground. I scrapped my knees and hands to stay standing. This so called King Faust said something about getting up. But I wasn't getting up, I had hit the right side (if you know what I mean but yeah also it was the right).. An attack came from the Dragon Knight. I don't understand what it was but it threw me into the air, just like the others. We landed a few feet away. I didn't have the strength to stand anymore. I didn't have the strength to fight anymore. I didn't have the strength for anything, my body was quivering. Gajeel was the one that got up at first. He ordered us, Dragon Slayers, to use Dragon's Roar. All at once. It was interesting to see probably as an outsider. So with his command, I got some hope back and stood up to help:  
"Earth Dragon's-", "Sky Dragon's-", "Fire Dragon's-", "Iron Dragon's-"  
"ROAR!"

With a great explosion our roar made an impact. But I could feel the difference, although I couldn't place it. Apparently the Dragon Knight had jumped into the air and attacked us from above. I had more wounds all over my body. Scratches, grazes, cuts. My knees, arms, my side. I couldn't get up, my magical power was totally emptied. I couldn't find the right rocks that I needed to gather strength but I started eating it anyway. Slowly I felt it coming back. However my right side was bleeding too much.  
Natsu was fighting on his own and I stopped eating rocks. His power totally surprised me. In came Gajeel screaming something that touched me: "We don't need to combine our powers! All we need is our power, our wishes, to be as one!" In he came with his Iron arm that hit the Dragon Knight and nailed it to the ground.  
Time to shine. I swallowed the last piece of rock and stood up. Still a bit swaying from right to left but I was good enough to give one last burst of magic. I grabbed Wendy her hand and together with her gave one roar towards Natsu. Who used all his power to knock down the Dragon Knight with his Fire Dragon's Sword Edge. It was an amazing attack to see. I could only smile, while I fell to my knees. Another point that I survived, thanks to Fairy Tail.

Not one minute after Natsu and the rest of us were celebrating the fact that we made the king 'checkmate' as Natsu wanted to call it. (Wendy pointed out, that checkmate was before you hit the king. Oh well). But not one minute after that or the second problem came calling in. The floating Islands were falling down! Up came green/yellow ribbons that went towards the sky. Those ribbons were of course not really ribbons, it was Magic Power. With the Magic Power being lost in this world, the floating island would fall! People were panicking all of the place. Of course this was Edolas' nightmare. It was happening. There was nothing we could do. Wendy helped me up and together we supported the other. Wendy asked if we could go back to the city. As a kind hearted girl, she had the ability to not only think about herself (something I was still doing), she wanted to know if the people in the city were alright. Which was a question that would never come up with me. I couldn't care less. We tried to walk as fast as possible to the place that we had left. It felt hours ago but it wasn't even that much. Maybe one hour, two at tops.

I don't know whose idea it was in the end, this exceed called Nady told us. Still I think it was Natsu who went along and made up the most of it. He might be thick but sometimes he had a good idea. So he decided to play the villain. Wendy, Gajeel and I shall help him pretend. We would be his servants. Not that I ever would be someone his servant.  
So in we came or actually Natsu alone, with Faust bounded to a pillar. He explained that he was the Great Demon King Dragneel who defeated the king and was taken the Magical Power. "Redfox, Marvel and Scarlet. Destroy the city, my loyal servants!" I never understood how Natsu knew or why he would actually call me Scarlet. That was not our real family name! But that discussion would follow later. Time to turn down a building with one Rock kick on the ground. So eating rocks was good for something.

Mystogan appeared at the balcony. Screaming towards Natsu. That he had to stop. What he was up to. Nady had explained to us that this guy had said that there had to be an villain for a hero to appear. It was Mystogan his idea to play the villain and be killed by Lily. The giant Exceed that was shot down appeared at the balcony too. I was glad to see that he was able to stand. I looked from Mystogan to Natsu. Their talking. There was a guy in the middle of the citizen calling: Prince Jellal... Nice ring to it. I could find it tingeling in my mind, to tell me something. Jellal.. Jell.. Finally I understood. It was a Jellal. Probably the Earth-Jellal had told Erza that I was dead. I decided that if I ever meet him, I would personally hit him to say hello. How dare he, someone that I never meet, to tell the world I was dead. Thanks to this new anger I could stand a bit longer. But I felt a kind of heat inside me. Something was off.

Natsu fought together with Jellal. Although it was not a real fight on Natsu his side. I had seen him fighting the Dragon Knight and remembering it gave me this weird feeling in my stomach. Natsu was so funny, he was so so good. I mean he did this all for his friends. He was so strong. I wanted to know him better. They kept hitting each other with fists and feet. In the end Natsu fell. Partly because he had no strenght left I believe. Not long after that our bodies began to give light. The Magic Power that was sucked towards Earthland. Which means the people with power in them and the Exceed would be brought back to Earthland. I would go but that would mean.. they all would go! I was lifted in the air and brought into the anima. Just like five years ago. That way I would go home. I would change. I would use magic again. I would discuss the last years with my sister. Goodbye Old Me! Here I was: Luka Scarlet!

When I first landed, I fell on top of some, some fell on top of me. Everything looked so amazing. It didn't even bother me that it was raining. All the Exceeds were here though. And there were a lot! However I couldn't stand to long. I fell on my knees. I watched what Charla was saying. Without actually getting what she was saying: something about going back to Edolas. Which was impossible. The story about Extalia falling, Queen Chagot knowing this and evacuating the children, was something that was later told to me. I felt a knocking in my head. I felt dizzy. Nauseous. A heat came up to my cheeks. "Erza," and I totally lost my balance. I still could feel myself hitting the earth but after that I lost conscience. Only because an infected wound. How else could it happen after all the fighting, the graze in my right side was red and the wound seemed a bit greenish. Not healthy at all.

When I woke up, I was in a bed in the infirmary. For god sake.. it looked exactly like the Fairy Tail infirmary back in the old guild. No! No way! I couldn't be stuck here! Wasn't I sucked up in the anima! Wasn't I brought back into Earthland! Nooo! Not without Erza! I had recognized my sister, I had gone back but yet here I was. Not sure about anything. I wanted to stand up and throw things but before that somebody talked to me.  
"You are awake?" I looked into the blue eyes of Lisanna. Yep still stuck on Edolas. I turned my back towards her and lay on the left side of my body. I felt a lot better. I wondered how many days I was out. But didn't I collapse next to Erza? I quickly sat up and looked with big eyes towards Lisanna. "Back?" I asked, to shocked to ask full questions. She smiled at me and I saw tears in her eyes. "You too?", "I had no option." Lisanna told me and she actually told me the whole story.  
About the fact that the anima sucked her up too of course, that Edo-Mirajane and Edo-Elfman knew, all the time. She told me about the meeting with the Earth-Mirajane and Earth-Elfman. I actually feel like crying but I didn't. It wasn't my right. I sat on the side of the bed and pulled Lisanna close to me in a hug. "I'm happy you are here." She laughed and I laughed with her. I don't believe that I ever felt so relieved and really happy. There had always been a part of me that missed something.

Apparently Mirajane heard us laughing and that was the first time that I meet the Earth-Mirajane. I had been out for two full days. Mirajane came to check upon my wounds, they were almost gone. At least they were healthy. When she introduced herself I could only feel at home. I knew Mira, I've always known Mira and she was the same. Caring, sweet person. I could only smile braoder than before.

When Mirajane said I was good enough to go into the Guild, I was really excited. I actually ran the stars with Mirajane and Lisanna saying that I had to take it easy. "Oi Luka! You are awake!" Natsu screamed from downstairs and I saw everyone look up. Maybe I should feel a little embarrassed but I was more interested to see everyone their faces. They were so different. I mean Juvia, Elfman and Cana for example. Total opposite!  
Mirajane told me to go down and meet the master. Everyone was so loud and I totally missed the party of Lisanna her homecoming. Whatever. Everyone was following me with their eyes, they didn't say anything.  
When I stood in front of the Master he also looked me up and down. "You really look a lot like your sister." I could hear the whole Guild scream in surprise. "Erza's sister?" I wondered if I would go by the name of Luka Scarlet. Maybe I should talk about that with Erza later, because actually I thought it had a nice ring to it. I first wondered if there was a place where I would stay? "Can I join the guild?" I said blunt because I didn't feel like talking about being Erza her sister. I was Luka not someone his or her sister necessarily. It would come later. "Of course you can!", "Thank you Master." Mirajane gave me the emblem. I let it be placed on my right ankle.

A true member of Fairy Tail!


	6. A Good Team!

**Welcome to Chapter Six of Luka, Princess of Fairies.  
This chapter is not in the anime or manga of course. I'm going to do my best on this one. I'm not sure if it is going to work but let me give it a try!  
**

* * *

Chapter Six: A Good Team!

Time seems to go very fast when you are in a place where you belong. I mean I just knew that I belonged here. I start going by the name of Luka Scarlet. Everybody in the guild knew now that I was Erza her sister. They kept asking questions about it for a very long time. Almost every day. Especially this woman called Evergreen seemed to be very mad about it. "As long as you know that I'm a Fairy." Whatever that might mean. Mirajane explained that it was because Erza was called:  
Titania Erza, Queen of the Fairies.  
Stupid nickname.

Erza and I had talked the first night when I was awake for a very long time. Her room was very big and she had some nice chairs in there. With pain in her voice and some tears in her eyes, she told me about what happened after she got taken away from Rosemary Village. About her friends that she made in the Tower of Heaven. She told me what happened a few months ago. When she got to the Resort with Natsu, Gray and Lucy. I was listening to everything she said. Also because I really cared and felt for her, all the bad things that happened, and I thought my life was bad. I only had lost her, not other friends. Yes it hurt quite a bit to leave the Old- Fairy tail. Edolas-Fairy Tail. On the other hand I cared and felt for Erza because I wanted to know what I had missed in my sister's life. I wished that there was a way to go back and end up together. Save her from the Tower of Heaven. Save her from this Jellal person. Someone she didn't want to tell more about. After our big fancy conversation: Erza cleaned up one of her rooms with Armor and it became my bedroom. So I had to pay a rent of 100,000 jewel per month. (hallelujah) and Erza had only four rooms left. I had gone on a job with her but we're not into the team work yet.

I stayed most of the days in the Guild itself and not too close to Erza or Natsu. I don't know why. I had this feeling about Natsu. I wanted to talk to him about something but I didn't dare. It just didn't feel right. Especially not because of Lucy. Lucy was such a nice girl and I felt sorry for her in a good way about the way Natsu treated her. She told me after a few days that she was not his girlfriend. However now it had been enough days, I have been back for four days since the last job. So I was standing in front of the request board. What to do. What to pick?

"What are you looking for?" Lisanna showed up next to me. "I don't know. Just a job.", "Oh me too." Lisanna and I looked behind us to see Juvia. "Aren't you going with Gray?" Juvia looked at me with red cheeks. Totally the opposite from Edolas-Juvia who didn't want to see Gray with his many layers of clothes. Unlike Edolas it was Juvia here that was in love with Gray instead the other way around. "He and the others left already," she muttered and I actually felt sorry for her. Since Gray didn't seem to have any idea about it. I wondered what it felt like to be in Love. I had no idea. "Let's do a job with the three of us." Lisanna said and I looked from her to the bar, where Mirajane was standing. "You think Mira would let you go?", "We're with the three of us. We'll be fine." I shrugged, if Lisanna said so. So we kept on checking the request board to find a request for the three of us. "Here it's a restaurant, asking for waitresses. With Magic." It was called 8Island, Juvia said that her beloved Gray-sama had worked there for a day. Apparently Yajima, as the owner was called, had lack of waiters and waitresses. So we left Magnolia to go to Hargeon City. After of course we informed Mirajane who looked at us suspiciously, but she let us go!

It was quite interesting to walk toward Hargeon town, I didn't want to take a coach or something. It would only make me nauseous. With a bit of luck we would arrive in Hargeon Town the next day. We left too late to arrive in the late afternoon, just because we couldn't find a request in the morning. We had to pack our stuff and leave. Lisanna was not living in Fairy Hills so I walked with Juvia to the Girl Dorm. It felt like I already knew her but of course I did not. She told me that she was a water user. I tried not to talk too easy to her. It felt weird to behave like that. Because I knew the Edolas-Juvia, not this Juvia. I believed Edo-Juvia and I had been some kind of friends. So it might work out with the Earthland version.  
It felt good to walk and talk. Lisanna also had the feeling that she knew Juvia very well. It seemed that Juvia felt a bit left out in the Strongest Team, as in Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy and my sister's team "Well I don't belong to their team." I didn't want to anyway. I wanted to make a name on my own. "I don't belong to a team either. My sister isn't going on jobs anymore. So the Strauss Siblings kind of quit." Lisanna and I smiled to each other and looked at Juvia. Together we said: "Let's become a team!" Juvia her eyes seemed to shine: "You want to be a team with me? Juvia is happy," I laughed. It was funny to hear when she was talking in the third person.

We arrived in the evening and got a quick dinner before we went to our room in the hotel that we booked. The plan was to go to sleep early since we had to get up in the early morning for 8Island. "Luka? Luka? Wake up!" Someone shook my shoulders and I sat up quickly. I looked towards Lisanna, Juvia was standing behind her. "Get dressed, quickly. There is a fire inside the town." I quickly put on my trousers and a shirt and my shoes and ran after Juvia and Lisanna. "We have to come up with a plan!" I screamed after the two of them. "Juvia is a water user. Juvia can handle this." Juvia yelled as we got closer to the storage that was on fire. It had already been spread to the houses next to it. "I'll evacuate people! Animal Soul: Bird!" Lisanna transformed in a green bird that flew into the sky. "Juvia, let's make this a quick round." I rubbed my eyes to get the sleep out. Dammit we had to get up the next morning to go to 8Island. We had no time for this, not that the fire came here on purpose but whatever. Juvia and I stopped in front of the building:  
Juvia moved her two hands in front of her and let them cross: "Water Beam!" a shot of water came out of nowhere and as a canon made of water went to the fire.  
I gathered air in my lungs and put my hands in front of my mouth: "Earth Dragon's Roar!"  
We should have used a Natsu for this. "Maybe my attacks are not that great for this." I thought about it out loud and looked from left to right. I had to make sure that the buildings surrounding the others wouldn't catch fire. So I decided to call upon one of my defending techniques: "Earth Dragon's Sandstorm!" With a kick on the ground and a combination of my Dragon's roar: I made a sandstorm. It wasn't really that big because I was only one person but atleast it kept the fire from spreading. Juvia made a Double Wave-attack with the water that was spreaded thanks to her Water Beam. The fire died out and Juvia and I gave each other a high five and smiled foolishly. My partnership with Juvia went a lot easier than with Erza. Erza and I were just too stubborn. With our powers combined Juvia stopped the fire and I stopped it from spreading. Lisanna had evacuated everyone and came back to us. "Good job." We both smiled at her. "We are a good team." I could only say.

The morning came way too fast. I felt like I had slept for maybe five minutes instead of three hours. Lisanna had to drag me down for breakfast and next to 8Island.  
I only didn't like the outfit. It was an orange dress with a white apron. Orange wasn't a really good match with Pink. Neither with blue. Only Lisanna looked really good in it, I guess. It was actually fun to come into the kitchen and see Yajima cook. Interesting how you can cook with magic. However like I said: I was tired and it was a long working day but I liked the experience. Of course I rather had something in which I could use my magic but well this was good enough for the rent. Besides after working there we could have diner! Yajima really made great food! I wanted a piece of everything. "Juvia never seen someone eat so much." Juvia said with her nose a bit into the air. She didn't like my appetite. "I did.." Lisanna said, "Natsu." I blushed and quickly shoved my mouth full of meat and looked the other way. "Natsu is stupid." Well not really of course, I just didn't want to be compared, although I wanted to become as strong as he was. Maybe even better. Maybe I should challenge him for a fight!  
After diner, in which I thanked Yajima-san many times, we went to the hotel that we ended up at, last night. I wanted to sleep in early, since we haven't slept much last night. Lisanna and Juvia agreed to, atleast lay on the bed already. I fell asleep quite fast, I believe.

"Luka? Luka! Wake up!" Someone shook my shoulders and I sat up quickly. It felt like repeating all over. "Please tell me, not again." I yawned and I looked outside to see fire! Very close this time. I quickly pulled on the clothes that lay next to the bed. My shoes were a smart idea. Normally I wouldn't have mind but I didn't want to burn my feet. We didn't have to go very fast. "Someone is inside!" I heard someone scream. I looked around me, where was the Fire-brigade? "Juvia will go in. Savest with water." I didn't want to admit it but we had no other choice. "I'm going to check if there are others." I quickly closed my eyes and scanned around. I first had to get used to it. The feeling of Hargeon Town, of the Fire and of that person that was inside. There were two. One was in panic: the other wasn't. "Third floor, left corner room." I said to Juvia. "Lisanna, wait here until the brigade comes. Let them do the work. I'll find the other person. He is downstairs." I ran into the building before any of them could stop me. I only didn't find the person I was looking for. I wasn't too stupid to go scan inside the building. No I checked a few rooms before I ran out. I only had burned my shirt. I would be fine. Someone had been looking for something, I only didn't know who or what. The Fire-brigade together with Juvia (when she got back), extinguished the fire. The Fire-Brigade thanked us, I didn't want to hear none of it. I told them that it was not an accident and that it would probably happen again, this night or tomorrow. Lisanna, Juvia and I promised to stay. We were Fairy Tail mages after all. We would help.

We decided to sleep in, the next day because we barely slept at all that night. After we left to go to the hotel I had to tell Lisanna and Juvia everything about the person I sensed. "Something was stolen. I don't know what. Maybe simply money but that must have happened the night before." This up coming night, I would scan before do something else, so we could be on time and I would catch the thief and arsonist immediately. The not-so-early-morning we send a message to Mirajane, so she knew why it was taking us so long. We hang around Hargeon Town that afternoon and went to our room quite early. I made myself comfortable and closed my eyes. I would only sense and feel everything that was around me. Not what was close to me: Juvia and Lisanna had to protect me. I never used this way before. It was like standing above the town but still feel the earth.  
That evening I quickly found the fire, even before it took over the whole building. I woke up out of my meditation and the three of us left immediately. Lisanna guarded the back door and Juvia the front, although I believed this was a smart person. I came into the building and quickly found my way around. When I looked the thief into his eyes, I was suprised: for it was only a boy. Maybe not even much older than Romeo, Macao his son. "Are you the one that starts the fires?" I asked and the boy looked around if he could run away. "I would find you again. Now I have your essense." With that he seemed to give up reluctantly. "I don't do it for me you know! I do it for my mother." I grabbed him at his upperarm. "Let's talk, outside." So I pulled him with me to Lisanna and Juvia. Lisanna came with me to Juvia when we were outside. "Juvia, please put out the fire. I will ask this kid why he has done it." Juvia nodded and left me with the boy and Lisanna. "Why do you do this for your mother?" I asked, quite harsh. I didn't like this kid it had this kind of arrogance. "She is ill. We need the money. She wont let me steal it of course. So I burn the buildings down. That means there is no trace." Or this kid was stupid because he told me everything, or he was smart and told me a lie. "Will you bring us to your mother?" Lisanna asked quite sweetly. Apparently she believed him. He shook his head but I grabbed his arm again. I wasn't the sweetly type. "Tell me, or I'm going to stalk you and give you in." This seemed to change his mind.  
When Juvia got back we followed the boy to his house. It was in the slumps of Hargeon Town. I didn't know that a beautiful, rich city like Hargeon Town had these kind of slumps. He brought as to a woman, she was standing in her house with three other children. She didn't look healthy but not as sick as I imagined. "Bash what have you done?" She looked from me, to Juvia, to Lisanna. "Nothing really," Lisanna started. "He, Bash just told us about your health. We were worried. We're mages. We would like to help." I looked away because I didn't want to catch the eye of the woman, Bash his mother, on me again. Lisanna knew a lot about medicine, Edolas medicine that was, but she caught a few ideas from here thanks to Mirajane. "I will visit you again. The day after tomorrow. I promise." The woman thanked Lisanna and Juvia, and me probably, I wasn't listening. I only said goodbye to Bash and whispered that he should behave, or I would come back too the day after tomorrow. We went back to our Hotel and I slept like a baby.

The next morning I felt healthier than before. I finally had some good night rest instead of catching Bash. We visit the major of Hargeon because he had left an invitation. I actually wanted to go back to Magnolia immediately but Lisanna said we couldn't do that. "We would like to thank the three of you for your help." The major said and I kind of felt embarrassed. We were mages, right? It was our duty to help the non-magical people. Or well maybe that was only me. "It was nothing. We are Fairy Tail mages after all," was what Lisanna said. I knew that my best friend would have the same thoughts as I had. Juvia was nodding. I smiled, "And we are a good team." So we left Hargeon town and walked back to Magnolia. It was getting chillier outside. It wouldn't take long before the snow was going to fall. I didn't really like snow, it covered the earth and made my powers feel like it was covered in a ball of cotton. Or anything, I'm not good at describing that. You have to feel it. Normally I wouldn't mind to be covered in a ball of cotton but when I need my power.. it would be a better idea. Juvia kept us dry on our way home. It was raining but she could keep it away from us. "You two really like Juvia?" She asked with this big flustered face. I wondered what happened why she was so nervous about this. "I do and I know Lisanna does." I quickly looked at Lisanna before I looked back at Juvia. "Why do you ask?", "I am still so surprised people like me," and so Juvia told us the story. That when she was little, she couldn't make it stop raining. It was always raining when she was there. She was called: The Rain woman. Everyone in Fairy Tail was so nice and she had felt home since the moment that she joined. Before this, she was one of the Element Four in Phantom Lord. A Dark-Guild and enemy of Fairy Tail. It was disbanded but she didn't miss it for a second. Lisanna and I could only smile and we hugged her in unison. "We'll make a new team Juvia. If there are jobs and you want us to join you, just yell." Lisanna said and I smiled. "We can look one up when we get back home."

Back in the Guild, Mirajane hugged Lisanna for a long time. "I was so worried, I thought you would be back this morning." I would forgive her and so did Lisanna. I always wondered what Mirajane felt behind her smile. Sometimes I forgot that she was a big sister that could worry. "Erza was worried too. You should see her, she is in the dorm." I nodded but looked away. I wasn't a child anymore. I was seventeen. Erza should get used to that. However Juvia and I said goodbye to Lisanna and we left for Fairy Hills. I had the feeling a lot of people were gone, apparently a lot of people were on a job. Good for I got back at Fairy Hills, Erza answered my come back with the same kind of sisterly-hug that Mira had just given Lisanna.  
And although I don't want to admit it, it felt good.


	7. A Trip to Fairy Tail Island!

**Welcome to Luka, Princess of Fairies. Yepp I still haven't explained the title but some of you might get the idea. I finally know where I want to go with this story.  
Right now I'm starting at the new arc! Tenrou Island starting from episode 97~!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – A Trip to Fairy Tail Island!**

With the fact that everybody was gone, on jobs, made the guild a bit empty. I had no idea what was happening but so didJuvia and Lisanna. We just stuck together and did a few jobs before the week was out and finally the announcement came.

Master was standing on the stage that was halfway the Guild. It was about the participants of the S Class Wizard Advancement Exam. I knew that I wouldn't be in there. I was here maybe a month at tops right now. No, a few days more. Only a month I should say.  
Erza was standing on the stage. Together with Mirajane and this old man called Gildarts. All three of them: S Class Wizards. It would be totally awesome to be an S Class. You could do much more jobs, dangerous jobs, jobs that actually need something. Instead of our working-as-waitresses-job, the fact of Bash his fire made everything a lot more interesting. We had fixed that and helped his mom, or well Lisanna did.

Everybody in the guild was so excited. It felt like they waited for years. I guessed it was an annual thing. There would be eight participants:  
Natsu Dragneel,  
Gray Fullbuster,  
Juvia Loxar,  
Elfman Strauss,  
Cana Alberona,  
Freed Justine,  
Levy McGarden  
Mest Gryder

A lot were disappointed that they were not chosen. I couldn't care less. They would go to Tenroujima, an Island of some sorts. Those eight could pick a partner and that was it. It wasn't that bad, I mean Wendy would be with me. Lucy, Lisanna. Maybe I should go, only to be there because of Erza. Maybe that would be a better idea, I didn't know yet. They had a week so I could think about it.  
When the hype was over I found Lisanna and Juvia and we sat ourselves at a table. I congratulate Juvia and Lisanna talked about the years that she could remember. Wendy, Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Elfman joined our table. Not to forget Charla and Happy. Too crowded but I couldn't complain too much. Gray told me it would be tougher than ever and I asked him about the past years. It was interesting to hear, I would try hard for next year! Definitely!

Partner talk was interesting until I felt left out. I've never been the person to be jealous but.. but.. ah well whatever. Natsu choose Happy, of course. I saw that one coming. Natsu left after that and I took the whole couch for only me. The rest was all blah blah blah. This new guy showed up and I didn't know his name but that was with a lot of people in the Guild. There were just too many. He stood next to me in his suit. "And who is this cutie pie?" I actually wanted to hit him. "Loke! Leave Luka alone." I looked from Lucy to Loke as the guy was called. "He is one of my celestial spirits. You have seen a few of them." Ah yes Celestial Spirits. I remembered, those guys she used in Edolas, called Aries and Scorpio or whatever. It didn't matter. This Loke seemed like a flirtatious guy and he partnered up with Gray. Which was weird if this Loke person was one of Lucy her Celestial Spirits. I wasn't really listening to the explanation there was given. I withdrawn from the conversation and looked outside. It was snowing. Hmm maybe I should buy some new clothes with the money I had left. Untill:  
"I'll partner up with Juvia. If you don't mind?" Thank you Lisanna for this left out feeling. I knew she was doing it for our friend but hello~ Did she think of me being alone here?! I thought we were friends too, you know. With a grumpy face I kept staring outside. I didn't want to talk to her. Maybe I should have told Juvia right now that I could be her partner too. Or well, maybe Lisanna had the right. Mirajane was going but also Elfman. But than I had the right too because Erza was going!

I stood up before someone was paying attention to me, Elfman was making a fuss that he wanted Lisanna as his partner. I could go home, I didn't feel like talking to any of them. I was not used to the fact to actually hang out with people and than immediately feel so left out. Hmmm.. I walked into the city and looked at some of the stores. This was better than going home and talk to Erza. I bought a pair tick tights and a new shirt. My jacket was warm enough. Besides they didn't have my colours. I headed home after that. I didn't feel like talking to anyone and thank heaven Erza felt the mood.  
The next day was even worse when I found out that Lucy would partner up with Cana and Levy with Gajeel. Wendy with Mest! I was alone here! "I'm going with you if you like it or not!" I yelled at Erza that night. "I knew." My mouth fell open and I stared at her because she wasn't explaining any further. She pulled me close in a hug, which wasn't comfortable with her armour. "You didn't think I would leave you here, did you?" I mumbled something that I did and made it that I said I would take a bath.  
I sighed when I was in the bathroom. No one was there thank heaven. I still felt left out but on the other hand: the fact that Erza assumed that I would come, because she didn't leave me alone, it gave me a warm feeling. Even though I didn't want to be treated as if I was a child.

When I arrived at Hargeon Port, no one was surprised to see me. I told Lisanna and Juvia of course. Apparently the others must have heard. I didn't care, I wouldn't participate but I would see everything from close up. Maybe I would learn for next year. I only wondered who would be my partner in that time. I tried to kill the feeling of betrayal, because this was about friendship. Why did I had to be such a baby about this?  
The way to Tenroujima was horrible: we took a ship! It was so hot on the ocean, compared to the snow back in Magnolia. Cana explained something that it was always hot on the Island, something to do with climate.  
However it was the weather that made me feel this horrible, it was bad thanks to the ship: Transport. I mean I could wear a bikini to stop the heat from annoying me that much. Right now I could stand next to Natsu and puke together. What a friendship!  
When we finally were close by I could see the Island. It would be so awesome to check it out! There was a Tree that was that high and made an Island on top of it. It looked so cool, I wanted to explore! Explore!

But of course before we finally came to the Island (Puke!) there was Master. Who was going to explain the first trail. Erza and the others were not here. I was only stuck with the eight teams and Master.  
Master told the eight teams of the 8 passages that would lead them into the Island. Once there, one team could enter each passage. He explained what could happen in each passage thanks to a picture that showed up thanks to Magic of course. I still had to get used to some things, I was used to Edolas magic.  
You could battle with another one of the eight teams, you could battle with one of the S Class Members or you had been lucky and you passed immediately.

The test began! They should leave and go to the eight passages. Apparently Erza and the others had made a fire there. Thanks to the smoke you could see the point. I would stay on the ship with Master. Unfortunate soul I was.  
When we arrived at the Island, I had to gain my balance and implanted myself with the earth. The magical feeling I got, was so strong that it made me immediately feel better.  
I quickly followed Master to the place where the others would end up. When we came around, Team Cana was there, just like Levy, Gray and Natsu. Four made it through, the others didn't. I actually wanted to hear everything about it.  
Cana and Lucy beat Freed and Bickslow, Natsu beat Gildarts, Levy had the peaceful route, Gray and Loke beat Mest and Wendy.  
In came Elfman and Evergreen who beat Mirajane. They all seemed to have had a lot of fun. Only Natsu seemed a bit sulky. So I sat next to him. "You beat Gildarts. Way to go!"  
He seemed to ignore me but I didn't understand why he was sulky. "I didn't," he whispered. "He let me pass when I admitted that I was not able to beat him." I looked at Natsu. If he failed why did Gildarts let him pass? "He said it takes a lot of courage to admit you are defeated and that you can grow stronger and kinder from that." He looked up, his eyes didn't show he usual excitement. I nodded and could only stare at him. "He is right. You still have the change to be a S Class Wizard. Believe me, what he said, is very important." Natsu nodded too and more I couldn't say. I kept looking at him but it kind of hurts to see him, so down. Because even though I said this, it didn't cheer him up. "Natsu, are you going to stay so sulky?" Happy said but to my surprise Natsu said he wasn't sulky, he was thinking about something.

The second part of the test was starting, with five of the eight teams. Before Master could say what it was about, Natsu got his energy back and yelled something about: see who'll become an S Class Wizard.  
I at least felled relieved he was back to normal again.  
I stood up and sat myself on the rock where Master was standing. He told the others that they had to find the grave of Mavis. Only in six hours time. Master and I would be waiting there. It was actually interesting to be only with Master, he told a lot of funny stories. For example that time he had a council meeting and my sister, Gray, Lucy and Natsu actually made a whole point of something. They blew up a station, a village, much. That blow-up part, was what Fairy Tail was famous for. Not that possitive though.

I took of my sandals and jacket, although it felt weird to walk only in a bikini top (and shorts of course), but I had no time to change: so I followed Master. There were a lot of animals here but none of them bothered us. "Master, something is off about this Island." He didn't want to hear anything about. "Please, Master. Let me scan. It will only take a few minutes." With a lot of mumbling, Master stopped walking and nodded. He had said something about: there can not be something wrong with this Island. It was Fairy Tail's holy ground.  
I planted my feet on the ground, closed my eyes. Again I had to get used to the feeling. This Island was full of new energy, the best place to held Earth magic. I finally found things that I didn't trust, besides it was close to Elfman and Evergreen! A Dead spot. Natsu was there too. "I'm going to check!" I ran away, Master yelled after me: "What happened?" I had to check what it was, who killed the precious earth that was Tenroujima, did it hurt Natsu, Evergreen and Elfman? What could it be?

When I arrived at the Dead Spot, there was this guy. I couldn't sense him. I saw Natsu, Elfman, Evergreen and Happy. I screamed their names. I tried to scan when I stood behind Evergreen. I couldn't feel him at all. He was like a dead tree or anything. He was as light as a feather. However the four of them also had no idea who this guy was. "We have to go!" There was this black wave coming from him. I turned around and ran away from this guy. Next to me Evergreen, Elfman and Happy. Natsu was taken. "He is death. I know it." I muttered while we ran, the guy seemed to kill everything that he touched. I turned around and saw Natsu. I quickly slipped to stop and ran back. "He is gone?" Evergreen said. "Are you okay?" His scarf had turned black. Which seemed to make him very angry. He got it from his dragon: Igneel.  
I actually wanted to search for this mysterious guy but I couldn't, since I couldn't feel him.

I left anyway to go towards Master. I should tell him what happened and that there was someone else on this island. Someone not Fairy Tail. The others were in danger. I said goodbye to Elfman, Evergreen and Natsu and Happy. I wished them good luck and said that I would wait at Mavis her grave. They wouldn't follow me yet. They were too busy with this what happened. So I'm sure they wouldn't follow me yet.  
I found Master indeed in front of the grave of Mavis. I could only find it because I could trace Master. "Master! There are others or well there is someone else on this Island." He looked very angry at me but that wasn't for me probably. "Tell me more.", So I explained to Master that there was this Mage, who turned everything around him in death things. He almost killed Elfman, Evergreen, Happy and Natsu. Master nodded and stood up. "You cannot trace him?" I shook my head. I tried to explain what I feel and so on, what had really happened. I tried to scan again and my face fall. I felt a wave of nausea. "There are more people. They feel evil. They are with two or so, maybe even more. I can't count that fast." I opened my eyes and looked at Master. "Some are already fighting." Two of them were with Levy and Gajeel. More I didn't know. I quickly stepped out of tracing, since I didn't want to spill energy that easy. "We have to do something. Master!"

Master stood up and when we looked up, there was this red light in the sky. Which meant: the exam was called off, there were enemies on the Island. Someone must have figured it out. I looked at Master, talking to the grave of Mavis. As if she was here. I wouldn't complain, it was paying respect. Still I wanted to move. We moved away from the grave of the first master. "Stay out of this Luka." Master said before he charged into the battle and turned into this huge ass giant. I hid myself underneath one of the trees. I wouldn't leave Master alone! I only couldn't see from this far down, what was happening to him. He walked away from me: into the sea, to stop the ship that was coming.  
More people were coming. Too many.  
I was all alone and I hated it but I hid behind the tree. I should have fight but I was taking care of Master. Although I didn't want to be a coward.

He was fighting and I couldn't see where Master was landing. I quickly ran towards the way I thought. I could sense him as soon as he touched the ground. I kept a track on everyone right now. It costs some energy but it would be worth it. Since Freed, Bickslow and Gildarts left, I had three less to track, although I felt Charla and Lily so that was two more to track than I originally thought. On my way I had to fight but because of my anger I had more energy and I was quicker done with it than I had hoped. I saw him, Master. He didn't look well but I saw this other guy. He must be the master of the guild that was attacking us. I wanted to scream for Master, especially when the bad guy made him push on the ground. Master wasn't going down that easily and he stood up again. This other bad guy turned around and with one attack he hit Master. Right through the heart or maybe next to it. "MASTER!" I couldn't hide myself any longer, someone had to take this bad guy down! He almost killed Master, if he didn't kill Master. I charged but without any big movement this guy pulled me up on my jaw. My hit, my Earth Dragon's Rock fist, hasn't changed anything. "You are no match for me. You petty fairy. Believe me, be happy that I leave you out of this." He threw me away and I hit a tree but it wasn't that big of an impact. I waited when he was gone and scrambled to get up, to ran towards Master. "Master! Master! Oi!" I fell on my knees and looked at the old man, he wasn't waking up! Don't tell me he was dead, I could feel his essence. It was still there. "Oi! Wake up!" I had no idea what I had to do. Should I move Master back to camp or should I not? If Master couldn't handle that guy, how could I think, in my right mind, that I could?


	8. Not My Guild!

**Good day everyone! I missed Fairy Tail so much, you won't believe it. I actually made my first fanart ever. I've drawn Juvia Loxar '3. So cool to point out that I didn't like Juvia until I started rewatching.. I still don't know why.  
If you wanna see my deviantart is Dyna-Fiore. Feel free to leave a review!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eight – Not my Guild!**

Master.. I more felt like crying at this moment. I was still not sure what to do. Go after that man, that evil bastard, was no option. However was it smart enough to move master?  
I heard someone scream and brush away my tears. I could feel the essence of someone familiar and before I knew it Natsu showed up. "Natsu!" But Natsu had no eye for me. He said something that he couldn't believe it. He came running towards me and Master. Natsu called Master, gramps.  
I tried to hold on and not cry in front of Natsu. He kept yelling, fall and scrambled up towards us.  
"Natsu? Luka?" I looked from Natsu to Master. "Gramps!" Natsu fell beside me, "Master!" I smiled through my tears. Natsu panicked even more, coming up with things we should do. We should get Master to Wendy but than again, Natsu said to himself, should we move master or not?  
"Natsu, Luka, listen to me. This is a battle we certainly will.. lose." Master was talking which such a difficulty that I first wanted to say that he had to stop talking and save his energy. However his voice was deadly serious. I couldn't interrupt him.  
Of course Natsu didn't react the way a proper person would do. A person with a brain. "What are you saying Gramps? You can't think straight."  
"Who gave you those wounds?" Master asked and finally I could look at Natsu better than I've done before. He was covered in cuts and bruises. We should do what Master said. He would know, he would know better than any of us. Before I could talk into Natsu, a fireshot of black fire came out of nowhere. It brought up a lot of smoke and within that: laughter.

When the smoke blew away, a guy appeared. Saying something about Master Hades, that he beat Master. His eyes were red and his face and body gave me the feeling he was crazy. Out of his mind, Insane. He had long blonde hair and well he just looked weird. His voice gave me the creeps. I've never been in a real battle. The only battle I was in, was to save Fairy Tail, even though I knew no one yet.  
This had been the guy that must have hit Natsu. I could understand the bruises and the burns that he had on his skin.  
I thought about moving Master and I was thinking about it. What if I could make a rock so Master would stay the same form as now. So he wasn't moved at all! Then I heard Master: "Fear?! Natsu, is afraid?" I quickly looked up and stood up. Natsu, being afraid, brought a sickening feeling inside me. It brought me my own fear. If Natsu couldn't handle this? Who could? All the others were reasonable thinkers, they weren't someone to jump in a fight without thinking!  
I placed my hand on Natsu his shoulder. "I know you can do it." He might have lost the first time he met this guy. But I would never believe that Natsu would lose again. Not if he decided to finish this guy off. Not after he decided to battle for Master.  
However if Natsu would stay like this, I would be the one that should battle.

Thank heaven for me and too bad for the blonde guy. Natsu shook of my hand and was surrounded by flames again. I would believe that he would survive. Natsu explained that his fear was that someone would wipe out this Hades before him. I smiled, this was the Salamander I have heard about. I helped up Master so I could pull him away from Natsu. He had always been the one to destroy things, I have heard.  
The blonde guy used black flames, I've seen that when he arrived. He called himself God Slayer.  
I've never heard of that. It made me afraid, although I woul not admit that out loud of course.  
However if Natsu could handle this guy and not be afraid, I wouldn't be either.

This Zancrow as he called himself captured Natsu in this ball of black flames. "When you are caught in these flames. You are finished." He squished his hands to show. Or maybe that was his way of controlling the flames. I let go of Master and ran towards the blonde, "Well luckily he is not alone," I shoved his feet away from underneath him. I tried to hit him with a few impacts and it worked but I got burned most of the time. I should save Natsu from this! Master helped and grabbed Zancrow. Master had the ability to grow like a giant and right now his right hand was big and he held Zancrow. He could crush him to pulp! "Don't you dare. Try and hurt this boy and girl in front of my eyes. I will fully crush you." I couldn't believe Master had so much strength left. Apparently Zancrow thought the same. I quickly got up: swayed a bit from left to right, wiped the corner of my mouth and I looked from Natsu, to Master, to Zancrow. What should I do? When Zancrow put himself on fire I knew he was hurting Master. Master wasn't letting go though, and I shouldn't give up either. I should do something. I should free Natsu. "Don't underestimate the power of Family!" Master yelled and I fell a burst of energy. The same seemed to appear for Natsu, new flames, the red flames appared but they burned down as easily. I dropped to my knees. Then he was eaten the black flames. Natsu was stronger than ever when he combined the black and red flames. "We're all going home. Home to Fairy Tail." Nastu yelled.  
With the combined power of the Dragon Slayer and God slayer, he beat Zancrow. This guy kept amazing me! I ran back to Master but kept looking at Natsu over my shoulder. I could only smile. This battle wasn't won yet. But we still had a chance!

Natsu was having his speech and than halfway through he fall forward. "Natsu!" How could I take care of two guys at the same time! I looked at Master and back at Natsu. This took me quite some time, Master was conscience so I hurried to Natsu. He was just knock-out. He was totally exhausted probably from the fight. Apart from that his wounds were horrible. I would go look for some herbs that I knew. But only on the edge clearing. I should have water to clean his wounds. The same goes for Master. Of course, there wasn't anything here.

I heard noises from the forest from the plants around the clearing. I braced myself for what would come. I channelled the last power I felt inside me. However in came Wendy, Happy, Charla and Lily. I felt relieved and fell on my knees again. I wondered for a short moment how many times I had done that. I quickly got up again. "Come, quick I need you!" She didn't even got the time to say my name. I pulled Wendy with me first to Natsu. "Please heal him. He had tough luck." Maybe it was tough luck for Wendy because she would lose so much magical power because of this. I actually sat next to her and looked at the treetops. I had to relax for a few minutes. They could worry, I would close myself off for now.  
"It's not really working Luka." Something was blocking Natsu his treatment and Master his wounds were too deep. Wendy had some bandage to put it on the wounds. "Maybe Natsu his scarf is blocking it. Remember Happy, the wave of death?" Master just woke up to confirm my words and asked Wendy if she could turn Natsu his scarf back to normal. I simply took it off. For a few seconds I stared at his scar on the side of his neck. That was not important right now! I only wondered if that was the reason for his scarf. Apart from Igneel of course.

In the mean time I told together with Happy what has happened with Natsu his scarf and what happened here, before they showed up. Why I was the only one with minor wounds, compared to Natsu and Master. I could handle these bruises, scratches and burns.

I stood up and looked back at Wendy and the cats. "Don't worry. I'm only going to check what is happening with the others." I didn't tell Wendy of course that I was in a state of not doing anything. I needed power so I planted my hands on trees and let it almost consume me in some kind of way. I was one with nature, one with earth. My feet were planted into the soil.  
I closed my eyes and became one with the Island. I could feel all the ones of Fairy Tail. I couldn't really feel the others of Grimoire Heart because they would feel me too. I was not certain they could but I didn't want to have a problem.  
Elfman and Evergreen were wounded and battling. Mirajane was unconscious, Lisanna was with her. Levy held Gajeel whom both were wounded. Lucy, Loki, Gray and Cana were surrounded by people but not that bad wounded. Juvia and Erza were together against another opponent.  
We needed help, we needed Gildarts, Bickslow and Freed. I wished they came back, I wished they had seen the red flare in the sky.

The pain of the others shot through me and it felt horrible, it would be gone in a matter of seconds but still it was there for them. When I finally pulled out of this meditation state or whatever you wanted to call it: Natsu was awake. Only he was gone already. I swayed a bit on my feet and sat down to gain balance. "Where is he after?" Wendy shook her head. "A person he meet on Galuna Island. I wasn't there that time." Neither was I of course. "Are you alright?" She asked me and I nodded. "Yes. Thanks for saving Natsu. Where is Mest or whatever his name was?" I could barely remember that guy. "He wasn't with Fairy Tail. He was working for the Council. I don't know where he left but he was found out." Lily told me and I looked at the cat. They told me about their battle with this guy that came out of a tree. "Dammit. I wish I was there. I bet I could take him." I balled my fist and smiled. I look at Master. "Will he be fine?" He still was wounded very badly but it would be too much for Wendy. After what she did for Natsu.  
"Wendy let's go before someone finds us." I looked from Wendy to Master. "Are we able to move Master?" I asked her as a second question. Wendy shrugged. "I don't think it's a good idea to move Master. But we can't stay here."  
I actually wanted to kick this Mest guy his ass but right now we had other things to do. We decided to wait for a bit. Maybe Natsu would come back here. Although I was really impatience, I wanted to find Erza and battle with her. I knew we weren't a strong team together, but I didn't care. As long as she was by my side.

"Wendy! Luka!" I looked up together with Wendy. We had sat here for quite some time. There was Natsu and he wasn't alone: Lucy was with him. Lucy asked how Master was doing and Lily explained that his wounds were to severe but he wasn't in danger for some kind of reason. "Maybe it has something to do with the sacred ground, as Master called it." Charla said. I nodded although I couln't feel that in the ground. Only that the Tree was very strong. The tree in the middle of this Island. Of course it was strong, it carried another part of the Island on the top.  
Suddenly this Mest guy showed up. I quickly got up and folded my arms. No time to hit him yet. "Where'd you run off to, jerk?" Natsu asked. So actually his name wasn't Mest but Dranbalt. I couldn't care less. "I'm here to rescue you," he said. This all surprised us. First he ran away and than he came to save us. News flash: He was late! "We don't need your rescue. We can handle ourselves pretty well. We're Fairy Tail after all." I said. He didn't listen to me because he first wanted to find the others to talk about it. "Gonna have to pass on that." Natsu said and we smiled at each other. The two of us weren't the only one who didn't want to be saved by the Magic Council. Charla thought the same, just as the rest.  
I didn't feel like listening in to this random blah blah. I was listening in to Happy who was telling about Etherion, because Mest or Dranbalt or whatever told us that the Council thought about letting go of Etherion. Something that Happy and the others encounted before. Suddenly it became quiet after Natsu said that he didn't care if it was the Magic Council or Grimoire Heart. Everyone that attacked the guild will have a problem with him. "And they will have a problem with me." I said and stood behind Natsu, who was locked head to head with this Dranbalt.

Soon after our encounter with Dranbalt, it started to rain so we had no other choice to bring Master somewhere else. We hurried and moved him horizontal. Lily and Charla would check out if they could find the camp. I could only give them directions. When Charla came back we decided to go to the camp too. Lucy and Wendy changed clothes in one way or another but I didn't feel like it. Even though this Virgo person asked if I wanted to. I helped Natsu with Master and we left in the direction of camp. As I knew Gajeel and Mira were in a bad state. More I didn't know. I didn't know where my sister was right now or anything else. I wished we hurried up so I could check again. It would be quite a walk.  
More importantly I was glad we were together. Most important was that Master would be fine.

We started to run and I kept an eye on Master. We weren't even halfway there when someone showed up. Someone with a lot of magical power. The others were all wounded, their strength was gone. So I stepped in front of Natsu and the others. Why was it raining so hard only near the stranger? Charla repeated my question out loud. When Natsu asked who that guy was, he answered: Can you fly?  
I wished that he was as weak as he was stupid but that wouldn't be the case, would it? "Leave him to me." I whispered over my shoulder. I knew I couldn't take this one. Or well maybe with a bit of extra luck but maybe the others could escape. The rain stopped when he pulled out his hands towards us. "Fall." A great pressure fell on me and I couldn't stand. Neither could the others. We had to do something, I had to do something: This wasn't good for Master. I tried with every power that was left in my body to get up. It was a no go. The ground we were on was even sinking below the place we originally were. This was now a valley!  
When he stopped, I barely could sit up straight. I heaved my upper body to look at this guy. The guy who just told me that he didn't really care about Fairy Tail or Zeref. In that case I would.. I would hit him. I only needed to find strength to stand. I looked at Natsu, Wendy, Charla, Happy and Lucy. Lucy and mine eyes meet.

There was not much we actually could do.


	9. My Heart beats for this Guild!

**Week nine! I have the feeling that this would be one of the interesting chapters! But know that this is the last anime related chapter! From next week I'm going the other way around. More I'm not going to tell. More there is not to tell because that will be... spoilers.  
I hope you guys get it about Luka her heart, it wasn't beating for the person that I let on. I don't want to take NaLu away.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Nine – My heart beats for the Guild**

This Guy asked us again: Where is Mavis her grave?  
I didn't know if the others already knew the way. But I did, I had been there with Master. I looked back at Natsu and Master. Like Hell I would tell this weirdo where The First Master her grave was.  
Happy and Lucy were standing up to this guy and he pulled them down with Gravity. That was his power. His magic.  
"Why, you!" Natsu said but I stopped him. "Watch over Master." I stood up. "Hey you! I know I've only been a few weeks in this guild." I looked up at him. "But that doesn't mean I won't protect it as well!"  
I hoped that I was right and his gravity was bound on a place. I took a quick few steps back before he could have me with his gravity. The ground where I stood a few seconds ago, was crushed. "Sparkles of the Fairies. Fairy Glitter. That's what I've been looking for. It is one of the three Grand Spells from your guild. The same as Fairy Law." I had no idea what he was talking about, but so was Natsu. He crushed Natsu to the ground.

The guy didn't even move. He stood there at the side of the valley that he created. His arms folded and a blank expression. It made me angry. I might not have much strength left but the anger in me made it come back a little. However before I could attack, he crushed all of us again to make sure that he could hit me. Or I think that is what he thought. I hit my face full in the dirt. I had to eat, I had to gain my magical power again. For now it was no use. I couldn't even get up.  
To my surprise Natsu could. "I'm the son of Igneel. I won't stay down that easily!" He could even run. Natsu kept surprising me, forever. I was the daughter of Cordelia, in one way or another. I should do this too. Ground was my specialty. Earth was my specialty. I wouldn't let it be used against me. I could stand but instead of running to this maniac, I took myself to Master. One step after another, I had to move. I had to check upon him.  
Natsu was pulled back, quite heavily. But he could even jump up. Natsu gave me strength again. "Is that Markarov? I should just ask him.", "Stop it! Don't you dare touch him!" Natsu and I yelled. In which we all got a Gravity attack again. "I won't let you!" I screamed but my words got lost in the attack. "Stay down and shut up, you brats." Maniac said.

We had to protect Markarov. We had to protect Master! "Cana!" We all looked up really happy. Cana showed up and she had this special glow over her. However Gravity pushed her to the ground. First Cana apologized to Lucy and I could only smile. Cana had Fairy Glitter, a new power she got at the grave from Mavis.  
"Natsu! We have to get up and help Cana!" I yelled but he pulled us all down with Gravity. He, maniac, hurt Cana the most. We had to do something. In name of Fairy Tail, in name of being a Dragon Slayer. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu used it in the ground and I helped it guide to this maniac. This gave Cana the time to get the power she needed for Fairy Glitter. It held an incredible light, an incredible power. But it didn't not work to such a guy with Gravity as a power.  
"You know that I can still get the power after I kill you?" this guy said. Cana looked for as far as I could see her, hopeless. "Cana!" Natsu said. "Don't!" added Lucy. "Please!" said Wendy.  
"STOP IT!" I screamed and than I felt this other incredible power that I've felt once before. "Gildarts!" I said in happiness. He had returned. I quickly took a scan and yes: Bickslow and Freed were back too!  
Gildarts returned and saved Cana.

Gildarts magic was comparable with this maniac. Before the battle started. Gildarts told us to go away. And fast. "We should do as he says." I said and Wendy completed my sentence. We didn't want to get in Gildarts his way. Time to sneak away. We ran as fast as we could away from this place.

We were running for the camp when a piercing pain shoot through me and I screamed. "What the heck is happening?" Natsu yelled. There was an extra pain that shot through us, I felt weak. As if all our energy was drained. I knew where it was coming from."Stop it!" I stopped and fell on my knees. No matter what I had to do I had to get up! I had to use the power that wasn't in me anymore to get that Tree standing!  
"Earth Dragon's Rock Wall!" I had to get that Tree standing! I felt like crying and I started to cry. Why! Why couldn't I get it back up! Why was I not strong enough! "No! No!" I launched attack after attack and for one moment I held it back up but than it collapsed anyway. Because of the Tree, we had power. We held energy and magical power. There must be something else but the power was collapsing because of the tree.  
I don't know how but I was still standing and crying as a baby. I was weak, too weak to protect that what mattered the most. Master. Natsu and now the Tree.

I felt empty inside and I didn't even listen to Lucy and the others. "I'm too weak.", "No you are not. You are a Fairy Tail Wizard after all." Natsu said. I didn't hear him complaining about falling to the ground or anything else. "You can defeat anyone you want. Zankrow, you walked while an gravity battle. You are strong Natsu. I couldn't even get the Tree up." It was Master that told me why the tree was so important. It protected Fairy Tail members.  
I placed a body link on the Island. There were much more Trees and roots destroyed. But not in the normal way, there was a person that used Tree magic. Besides that I didn't trace my sister: which meant that or she was dead or she lost conscience. I hoped it was the last one. I could feel all my Guild Members and Friends, weak. Empty. I should get the Tree back but I couldn't. I couldn't even answer the others. I had some power but not enough to do more than this Body Link that I created.

I felt Erza her energy again. Out of nowhere. It was so strong and I cried again. I thought she was dead but she wasn't. Titania Erza. Queen of the Fairies was fighting. I could only concentrate on her. I was supporting her, rooting from here although I was on the other part of the Island. She could not loose. No matter what! I had to believe that my sister, who was one of the strongest people of Fairy Tail, would be able to beat this son of a bitch!  
She was truly awesome. I didn't get the whole battle of course but I felt his lack of power now. Soon after that I felt her energy drain.  
But ours came back! This guy apparently stole it but we got it back now he was defeated. "Let's go to the camp quickly." We had to make sure if the others were alright.

Natsu and the others kept walking very fast. I didn't dare to tell them about the Body Link. And it seemed like Natsu forgot that he had been supporting me in one way to another. Yet I didn't fully believe that I was that strong. But I also did not longer believe that I was weak.  
Charla told us that the Tree has fallen. I looked at the ground. "I know. That's why we had the feeling that our magic power was totally gone." I didn't understand how it got back but it was. I had felt a new Tree growing. But I didn't know if that was how we got it back. I hurried along with the others. "It's not important for now. Let's go to the camp."

When we arrived at the camp. We found Mira, Gajeel, Evergreen and Elfman badly wounded. Freed and Bickslow were here too. Lisanna told us what happened but that the four wounded were already in that state before our magic power ran out. I sat down at a rock and picked parts of it and put it in my mouth. Not that it was that great but everything on this island had a weird, magical taste. I wouldn't forgive them, just like Natsu. I needed to find Erza but on the other hand I didn't want to leave the others. Just not yet.  
The idea that they were talking about was to make two teams. An attack team and a defence team. "Before we do that. We should all regroup back together. I can trace Gray, Juvia, Gildarts and Erza." I said out loud. I mean I was already tracing them, nobody else had to know. Although I believed, Levy knew. She gave me such a look.

Since everybody was in discussion about: who was going in the defence team and who was going into the attack team. I left. I didn't feel like waiting for this if I could go and find Erza. My power was back. I was still linked with the Island. I could feel every single one of the Fairy Tail Members. We needed everyone on our team. Gray was battling. Juvia was battling in some way. Gildarts was battling.  
I should find Erza first, and see how the others were doing in the mean time.  
I ran and I traced. "Erza? Oi! Erza!" I didn't want to surprise her when I would find her. She was knocked out though, because I couldn't trace her anymore on the last part. "Erza?" I kept yelling her name, I had to find my sister. "I'm here!" I ran over these roots and found my red-headed sister sitting on the ground. Trying to get up thanks to her sword. I pushed her down in a hug. "I'm so glad you are alright," she said and I could only nod. I felt the same.

I helped her up not much later and we started to walk back to camp. "I'm glad you know the way too." She kept smiling to me and I kept smiling to her. Yes we have had a rough start but I was here because I didn't want to be left alone again. Erza Scarlet was my sister and how would I ever forgive myself to let her be left alone. We might not have been together on the island but I will always trace her. Talking about tracing! I felt someone else near: Gray!  
"Erza, quick! He is falling!" We took a few steps faster and both pulled Gray back up underneath his arms. "Erza, Luka." Gray said. Erza asked if he was okay and he answered that he always had been rescued by other people. "I am no different." Erza answered and the both of them looked at me. I smiled. "I barely even battled if you compare me with you. I didn't have one single hand combat." We laughed, but this battle wasn't over yet.  
I know they were coming our way and when Erza and Gray looked up. It felt like they were a Team. Maybe I was a new member but I didn't join the strongest team of Fairy Tail. I joined Lisanna and Juvia. In front of us were Lucy, Wendy and Natsu.

They were on their way to Hades. He was the last one of Grimoire Heart to defeat. We would of course come with. I have seen them battle and I have seen them in the start of the exam. Still Fairy Tail surprised me. Gray was beaten up and wounded very badly, still he didn't want to be left out to defeat Hades. He made a path to get on the ship and I hoped that I would ever become as powerful. I might already have one of the strongest magic. But you also have to be able to use it.  
Hades was waiting for us at the top. We wouldn't make this a one on one battle. We would give everything we have at once. Natsu started. Followed by Gray and Erza. Wendy supported us by strengthening our magic. Lucy came with one of her spirits and after that it was my turn. I have seen Natsu his Fire Dragon's Roar getting blocked. "Earth Dragon's Rock Kick!" I might have hit Hades, but he pushed me away very fast. When I flew to the air, I tried to get a grip and land before I hit a wall. I was lucky. Thanks to Wendy, we were faster, we felt stronger.

Even though the battle was a serious one: I couldn't help but smile kind of creepy. It was fun to do and to see the effect. The effect of Lucy her spirit with Wendy her roar. Helping each other. When Natsu blasted Hades away I already wanted to do a victory dance. However we heard him talking and while Hades walked out of the mess, we have made. My hope blew to bits. There was no scratch. He was talking that this was absolutely nothing. That he had enough of the warm-up exercises.  
There was an incredible Magical Power that made a pressure on us. But how? Of course he didn't battle, only with Master. This was insane!  
Hades looked at all of us and opened his mouth. He only said some battle scream I guess but than: Wendy disappeared.  
"Wendy!" Natsu screamed and I balled my fist. How could Hades do that. "I would never forgive you for that!"  
We were done for but I would never go down without a fight. Best: I would take Hades with me. Or Natsu would beat the crap out of him before.  
"Don't worry guys. I'm safe." Came in a weird voice. "She says." I looked up and saw something that looked like a big clock with hands and feet. "Horologium!" Lucy exclaimed. I didn't get it. "He is one of my spirits. Some of them move on their own way.. which is not why I have a contract but that's beside the point. He came out to save Wendy! She is save Luka!" Although the anger was still fresh inside me, I could feel a point of believe. I only didn't fully believe her until I've seen Wendy again.  
The clock disappeared and there was Wendy!

"Erza!" This guy was to strong. He kept attacking us with a power that I didn't know. His power was like a gun from Bisca and Alzack but than without the gun. He kept hitting us with those balls and I couldn't explain how much it hurt. First my legs. Gray his stomach. Wendy here arms and so on. I needed to back up my sister but I couldn't reach her. I couldn't get up now. My legs were giving out.  
"Natsu!" Why was he always the guy with a big mouth that got him into trouble. I completely agreed with him though.  
Out of the lightning came a guy and the first thing he said was: "Is this the guy that hurt my old man. Natsu?", "Laxus!"  
I heard Freed and Ever talk about him before. Laxus! The leader of Raijinshuu. He was banished from Fairy Tail because of reasons that were beyond me. But I couldn't care because I was happy enough to see him here and help us. The only one that wasn't hurt like us.

His power made an awesome impression. I felt my heart beat very fast and I wanted to get up and get a better look at it. I felt the others move at the defence team. Were they attacked again? I didn't mind the body link but maybe I had to stop it for now.  
Still Hades had a lot of power. I wondered what Gildarts will do. Not that Laxus was defeated that easily. He was a Dragon Slayer! He was the Lightning Dragon. I had only eyes for him. I didn't care that the room was shattering and things were blasted my way. Natsu was great and I've always felt that but Laxus, it gave me a whole different feeling.  
When Laxus fell on one knee. My heart was aching for him! Was he hurt by Hades his magic? Was there something we could do for him? Was there something I could do? If I only had the power to get up?  
This enormous attack from Hades was heading it's way to Laxus. "Stand up, please!" We all were yelling at him to do whatever it takes to dodge it. He wasn't moving. There was this huge impact of lightning and the hit of Hades. We were blown backwards. Laxus was defeated. "Laxus!" I don't know how but I got up, ran passed Gray and Erza and hurried towards the guy that I actually didn't know. From which I had no right to scream his name. I had to see how he was doing. He was alive, he was still talking. He had given his lightning to Natsu which made him the Thunder-Flame Dragon.

I jumped down in the crater that was made by the impact of Hades. "Are you alright?" I asked Laxus. He looked up at me. "You are a new one?" I nodded. "I'm fine." He wasn't a member so I didn't get it at all. What was he doing here. Slowly I could put the puzzle together. He had said: old man. Does that mean that he was? "You are Markarov's grandchild?" I said out loud. He looked quite grumpy when I said that but didn't say anything. I had to say something to blind out the mistake. "I didn't know, I was just wondering who you were. I mean you are so strong." I didn't want to look at him. "If I was so strong, why didn't I beat him?" There was nothing I could say to that. "Thanks." He said after a silence. "For the compliment." Huh? I looked back at him. What kind of impression did I try to make, by the way. My hair was a mess, my clothes: there wasn't much left. My shirt was barely left, it covered everything that needed to be covered but you could see my belly button. My pants were okay. My socks were broken, my jacket ragged at the bottom. My shoes were gone and I had no idea where they were. Yet I said: "My name is Luka."

I couldn't follow the battle up stairs when I sat next to Laxus. Who looked like he was sleeping, I think he was gathering strength. I didn't know how I've walked those steps but my legs were hurting again, too much actually. Not that I would show that to the others.  
I have seen the impact made by Natsu. The new Thunder-Flame Dragon, it was awesome though. I wished I could do that. I heard his voice after a while. Hades wasn't down after that one?  
There were monsters made from the rumble. I would protect Laxus! So with this huge pain in my legs, I got up. Swayed, and couldn't stand still but I wouldn't give up. Although I know that I had no options but loose. The monsters were so scary. I didn't know I could be afraid of such a thing.  
I could hear Natsu. That Fear wasn't evil. If you found out your fear it would make you stronger and kinder. Friends were nearby. We weren't alone. We should fight!  
I lifted a wall from the rumble, not so strong as I hoped but I hoped to get the monsters outside. "Laxus! We have to go." I know he wasn't really asleep but I also didn't know how long I could take on this wall. Before I could do something else the ship was blown apart, or well the top was.

There was a feeling that I was getting through thanks to my Body Link. The Tree was returning, fully returning to Normal. I had no idea how. But our magic power was returning. My crest shone like the brightest sun I've ever seen. Laxus was sitting upright and I could only smile. He might not be a full member anymore but this made me happy and he smiled back. We survived the day. Fairy Tail, always did. We moved our way together upstairs. I wished to say that I supported Laxus but my legs weren't really that well so he lifted me up with one hand and climbed up. He put me down on the ground and made my hair even messier. "Watch this." He said, I wasn't a child anymore!  
However Laxus hit Hades in the face with his bare wrist. No magic, just fist. "Do it! Fairy Tail!"  
Erza helped me up. "Come on. Our turn." I nodded but let them go. They were faster. I followed.  
I was on time for my turn. Simply because I was a bit behind. Right before the last move made by Natsu. I wanted to show Laxus that I was not just someone. "Earth Dragon's Rock Kick!" I beat Hades in Natsu his way. I took the pain for granted. It was good to see Natsu his attack. Yes I wanted to be as strong in Dragon Magic as him. I crawled to Laxus and smiled at him. "We defeated him.", "Yes we did."  
In came the daybreak and I've never seen a more beautiful sunrise than this one. I helped Laxus up and he helped me. "NATSU! Help me!" We all looked up to see Happy, Charla and Lily, come our way with a bunch of Grimoire Heart soldiers.  
"That's enough." When I turned around my heart leaped from happiness. This seemed like the best day ever! The rest of the Guild was standing there. With Master up front. We all have had better looks and days. We all had so many wounds. But it was time to celebrate! I left Laxus alone so he could talk with Markarov. Erza supported me.  
It was like what happened the first time when I got around. They were all so busy, so active and loud. This was Fairy Tail as a guild. I looked over my shoulder at Laxus who was supported by Bickslow and Freed. Secretly I felt a bit jealous but there wasn't much I could do.

My heart was beating for this guild. There was nothing I wouldn't do for Fairy Tail. Was it because of my sister? Was it because of the friends I made? I wasn't here that long and yet: I never wanted to leave again.


	10. No

**Here goes the first non-anime/manga related chapter! I hope you like it! I did my best in honour of Hiro Mashima-sempai!  
I would never have guessed that rewatching would be so much fun! I had missed 'my friends' over the time. I'm glad that this will not be the last time for me to watch it!  
Here we go!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Ten – No**

Erza helped me with bandage to cover the wounds on my legs. Although Wendy saved the most of us with her healing power. She also healed most of my wounds but I said it would be fine. I wouldn't let her get too tired. Besides I was able to stand, the point was made.  
The boat was almost ready to leave and I looked around at our happy but bickering faces. We all know what had happened and it kind of damaged our feelings but we were happy and really really glad we made it.

I volunteered to talk to the Council. As a new member, Master didn't think it was a great idea but Erza in one weird way voted for me. "I will bring you for a few miles!" Lily said and I smiled at him. "See you guys in a bit. Don't do something I wouldn't do." I wondered where Natsu and Happy were or Lucy and Cana! But it wouldn't matter right now. The only one I wanted to see before I leave for maybe ten minutes was Erza. I don't know why.  
Lily brought me quite far. "Drop me here, I'll swim the last part." I smiled and he let me go. I knew Lily wanted to go back to Gajeel, although he wouldn't admit it out loud. "Thanks Lily!" I said before I plunged underwater. I swam the last part to the boat and I yelled: "Oi! Get me up!" Before the people on board got me up, I heard a big roar. I would recognize it from everything. I would always know it: a dragon's roar. We might be far enough from the Island but I could see it: a Dragon. It was huge, it was surprising. I didn't understand how of all days it would show up now. I grabbed the rope that the ship threw down to me. They pulled me up becaue I had only eyes for the Island. "Who are you and why are you here?" A man with glasses said. "Luka?" I turned my eye on Dranbalt. I heaved my head to show him I still wasn't happy with him, but I should behave. "I am here to talk about what happened. This is sacred ground to Fairy Tail." But then I heard a roar again and I turned to look at the Island. There was some kind of explosion. What.. what has happened? I just thought that it might be Metalicana but then .."Acnologia." Dranbalt said. "The Black Dragon of Appocalypse." I already ran towards the side of the ship but before I could pull my leg over it, someone grabbed my shoulder. "You can't go. I can't let you go. That Dragon, no one ever survived an attack." I stared at the Island, the Island that was too far away for me to reach in time. To do whatever was necessary. I wouldn't be there on time, even if I had a Exceed to help me.

Erza was there. Master. Natsu. Laxus. Everyone. Lisanna! I felt their panic, their fear and the destruction of the Island. My whole body began to shiver. I at least knew they were alive. I kept staring, shivering, crying, I knew they were fighting the Dragon. I have heard it would only leave death and destruction. I might have been in Edolas for half of my life but I've heard about Acnologia before. "Luka! Look at me!" I stared at Dranbalt and the guy that I later learned to name Lahar. "Let it go." I frowned and looked at him, what was he talking about? I couldn't let Fairy Tail go! I had to do something. "Stop the Bodylink." How.. How did he know? I had to know if the others were alright! I didn't care if it hurt me because they were attacked or the Island was destroyed. I needed to go there. I was a Dragon Slayer. "Luka!" I looked at Dranbalt again but he hit me in the face before I could react. "STOP IT NOW!" I closed my eyes and let go of the link. But not without crying my heart out. I felt their last hope but it was their last. I was just finished when the whole Island disappeared into the ocean. "GUYS! NOOOO!" I cried and had the feeling to jump into the water but Dranbalt held my shoulder tight. He might have saved me but that didn't mean I was happy about it.

"ERZAAA!" I heaved my head and screamed at the air. Next I feel to my knees and without the Body Link I felt as empty as ever. I have never felt like this, not even when I was sucked up into the Edolas. My sister, I had lost her again. My new friends, my guild. I lost them all.

Dranbalt brought me personally back to the Guild in Magnolia. I had not spoken a word to him since... since.. the accident. He had saved my life but I wondered if I wanted to be saved. I rather was united with my sister and my friends. With everyone but that felt selfish because.. because the rest of the guild was back at home. They didn't know yet what has happened. I had to be the chosen one to tell. I bit my lip when we walked the last few steps to the guild. The Council or Lahar had given me new clothes and shoes. I had washed myself when we arrived first thing at Hargeon Port. I felt refreshed in that way. I mean my softpink hair was bounded in a high ponytail but it was clean. Besides I wore clothes again that covered my skin instead of being ragged up half way. I had new boots but only my jacket was still the same. I didn't care that it was ragged. It showed that I wouldn't throw away everything immediately.

The Guild, my guild was as busy as ever. Vijeeter was dancing in a corner. Nab was standing in front of the Request board. Kinana was giving out the drinks and so on. No one knew. I don't know who was really the first one to see me. I think it was Jet. Jet was fast in everything. "Hey there is Luka!" I felt tears in my eyes. "Everyone! They are back already!" Jet yelled, yes I'm certain it was Jet. "Levy? Where is Levy?" Droy said. The noises stopped and so did I. I stood next to Dranbalt in the doorway. He stopped but I knew that I had to continue walking, to tell them what happened. I focused my sight on the floor and walked towards the stage in the middle of the guild. I climbed up and turned myself sideways to the people, to my fellow guildmembers. To my fellow wizards. I couldn't look at them directly. I stared at my feet.  
"Tenroujima is.." I breathed in heavily. "destroyed.", "It is vaporized by Acnologia." Dranbalt said who showed up next to me. I turned because it was way to silent. Everyone was staring at me. Their eyes as big as I don't know. I saw tears, shaking heads. "I'm not joking. This is not funny. I saw it with my own eyes. I can tell you everything." I didn't want to be blamed or anything, I wanted them to understand what had happened. I didn't know if I was able to tell them everything. I have had the impact of what happened, a day ago. Had it really been only three days ago? I still couldn't believe it. I expected Erza, Natsu and all the others to come inside any moment now. I focused my eyes on the door but of course no one came. "Master asked me.." I stuttered. "Master asked me to talk to the Council. Their ship was there. When I arrived there was this sound, this noise. A Dragon's Roar. When I turned around there was.. there was..", "Acnologia." Dranbalt told the others the rest that we had seen. After that he went away. He told me he had to inform the council. As if I cared about him. As if I needed him.

"The whole Island disappeared but we can still search for it. I have the power of Earth. Let us try. Let us try again and again. I, no, We cannot give up like this." I said but it was more for them, than for me. I had to give up on Bodylink because otherwise I would die. That's what Dranbalt said, that's what Lahar said. If that would be the case, that means that the Island was totally gone. Bisca walked towards the stage and held up her hand. "You've been through a lot. Come on. Let's go back to Fairy Hills." I nodded but would I be able to be in the same room that I have been before we left. I held Bisca her hand because I wouldn't be able to walk myself to Fairy Hills. "Let's take a bath okay. Maybe that will help." Bisca took care of me. Together with Laki. We were the only ones back in the dorm.

If Bisca hadn't been there for me or Laki. Alzack, Max, Warren. All the others, I wouldn't have survived. Together Bisca, Alzack and I organized search parties. Thanks to Jason, this incident was posted in Weekly Sorcerer and Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus showed up to help. Let me point out how annoying Blue Pegasus is when you are searching for someone important. The first time I meet them, they came with their air craft called: Christina 2.0  
"O.." There was this small man with orange hair and he was sniffing all over the place. He was called Ichiya. "I thought, that they said that.." He looked at me and started to cry. "That colour looks good on you Erza-san!" Thank god Bisca kicked him away. "I am not Erza! I'm Luka Scarlet." I pointed him in his forehead. "You should know that with your ridicules power of smell. We're here to find my sister. You better start working on that!" I couldn't help but scream. I believed Max and Bisca tried to calm me down but it didn't work. "Yes let's board Christina and you can tell me what happened," said another guy from Blue Pegasus. His name was Hibiki Lates. He could use archive-magic. "We can trace the Ethernano to see if there is someone down there." He guided me aboard. I looked over the side to the ground. There was ground underneath me but I had a flashback of water. I quickly took a few steps back. I didn't want to see it. When we flew into the air I felt nauseous. "Wendy, please use Troian.." I looked over my shoulder. Of course. Wendy couldn't use Troian on me, because Wendy wasn't here. Neither was Charla, who would tell me not to use it too much. I sighed.

"You must have a harsh time the last couple of days." Hibiki said to me and I nodded. I could only stare in the distance. "Besides." He chuckled, "You must be feeling ill.", "I hate transportation. Is it that obvious?" One of his teammembers showed up next to me. His name was Eve: "It's a Dragon Slayer thing. Hibiki checked. The only one who has no problem with it is Wendy-chan. From all the Dragon Slayers we know." I nodded and looked away. That meant that not only Natsu would have it but Gajeel too and... I sighed.. Laxus. I wished to know him better. Master's grandchild. We had one thing in common. We both wanted to be known by our own names: Laxus and Luka. Not Master's Grandchild and Titania Erza's sister. Now only one of us could make a name.  
When we arrived there where the Island should have been, I cried again. I tried to be so silent as I could be. But my shoulders were shaking and Hibiki pulled me towards him so I could cry against his shoulder. He stroked my hair and although I hated it, I let him. I didn't want to bother Bisca too much anymore. Besides she was crying in Alzack his arms.  
"There is too much Ethernano, no one would survive this. Luka? Do you hear me? I'm really sorry." I didn't want to hear Hibiki but I also didn't want him to see me crying. I felt like I was falling in total despair. I had Erza back, we had our fights, we had our cosy moments. We were sisters, this was normal to everyone with family. I just wished, that we had more time than just those weeks. I came back from Edolas, would that mean that she would come back from the death for me?  
Who was I kidding? "Let's go back." I said dull. There was nothing here. I didn't want to look down, I wanted to be home and soon.

When we got back I didn't say thanks or whatsoever to Hibiki and the others. I walked away. "We'll see each other again Luka. I promise." I didn't know what kind of promise this was but I didn't care. I didn't care if Hibiki was trying to hit on me (I wouldn't believe that he was that stupid) but right at that moment I couldn't think clearly. "Where are you going, Luka?", "Fairy Hills." I muttered to Bisca. "Stay with Alzack." I knew, I could see it in their eyes. Like everyone could see it: Alzack and Bisca. When would it be official? They should use something for happiness right now. I just needed a few more days before I could go on a job. I wondered if I should go alone or with someone else. But with whom?

"Are you sure?" Max asked when we stood at the edge of Magnolia. Warren was a few steps in front of us. "Well I need to pay rent. I need to eat. So yeah I'm pretty sure." Max smiled at me. "With us I mean. You could have gone with Laki or Bisca and Alzack." I shook my head. "No. We have the same origin in powers, Max. Besides Laki rather goes alone and Bisca has done so much for me. I want to give her some alone time with Alzack." So soon Max and I became a team. Sometimes Warren tagged along, sometimes we were just the two of us. I know Max was putting on an act towards me. He was an outgoing type and he behaved like there were no problems in the world when we went on a job. However in the Guild I have seen him cry or look very gloomy simply because of the lost members. I felt sorry for him but I rather had his act, although I knew it was a lie.  
"Have you confessed yet?", "Kya! You scared me Luka." I smiled at Bisca. Or atleast I tried too. "Did you?" She shook her head. "Come on. You should. OI! ALZACK!", "Ssssst!" She said fast and she blushed that it made me laugh. "Bisca wanted to tell you something." So I walked away. "Oh by the way Bisca! When I get back from this job, I want some change." I winked at her and walked out. I had given Kinana the job I would do. It was weird to give it to Kinana instead of Mirajane. Kinana wasn't even a wizard but I couldn't care less about that.

This time I would go alone. Max was gone with Warren and I had refused because I didn't want to go. However it was too weird to stay in the guild. Not that this was a big job. That was the problem, we got less and less request from clients. They picked other Guilds, with stronger people. With the others gone, we had lost a lot of potential. Besides there was a new Guild in town. Twilight Ogre. Even the name made me vomit. They weren't really nice.  
Somewhere on my path I meet a funny looking guy. His eyes turned big. "Are you.. are you by change Luka-hime?", "Huh?" I looked at him quite angry. "Princess Luka?" Why would someone call me that. "I have no idea what you are talking about.", "Titania Erza her sister? You are known for the accident that you survived and the jobs you have taken lately." Yes I beat the crap out of bandits but I wasn't alone, I was with Max. What the hell? "What do you want?" I asked a little snobbish since I was on my way to a job. "I need your help with these bandits. I swear that I will pay you." I would help him of course because of the fact that the more busy I was, the more I couldn't think about it.  
The worst were the mornings, when I thought for a close second that everything was back to normal and then it hit me. I shook my head softly, "Show me."  
Soon after that I waved the man goodbye and handed over the bandits to the Council. "Lahar says hello." Dranbalt said to me when he showed up. "Does he now." I muttered, Dranbalt and I had lunch together but it was a forced conversation and after that I quickly ran towards the city that I actually had to go. I didn't want to be followed by him in anyway.

I made a name of my own. I didn't know how, probably thanks to Weekly Sorcerer. I sighed while I walked back to Magnolia. In some way I had a bad feeling but it didn't matter. I would walk the whole night because I didn't feel like sleeping somewhere else alone. "Are you Luka?" I looked up. I could see the lights from Magnolia. This job wasn't going easy since this was the second time I was interrupted. "Yes I am." I looked up to the stranger. He was alone, I took a quick scan around: there were two others. Hidden from my sight. His hair was blue and he had a red tattoo around his right eye. "I'm.." he started, "I don't care." I answered. "What do you want?", "I wanted to know about Erza." I looked at him, could he be her secret boyfriend or something? "Who are you?" I recovered my earlier mistake. "Jellal." HA! Before he could say anything: I punched him in the face.

"I am not dead!"


	11. Happy Ever Goodbye

**There we go minaaa~!  
I hope that this doesn't disappoint any of you. I typed this on Thursday because today I have my birthday party. But I won't forget you or disappoint you to not post something! I only hope that this will be good enough!  
Here we go chapter eleven!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven – Happily Ever... Goodbye?**

"I am not dead!"

Jellal couldn't dodge my hit because it came so unexpected. However someone grabbed my wrist a few seconds before the impact. My fist was in front of Jellal his nose. Just a few more centimeters, a few seconds and it would be broken. "Hold it there!" I turned my face to look at two women. One had black hair, the other was pink. I recognized them from somewhere or their essence, maybe. "Who are you?" I pulled my wrist lose from the black haired woman. "I'm Ultear. This is Meredy. You might recognize us from Grimoire Heart. You are Luka, Princess of Fairies." She kept on talking but I only heard two words. Grimoire.. Heart.. I felt my knees weaken. The Guild that attacked us. The Guild that probably called on Agnologia. "You!" I recovered from my weakness and changed it into anger. Jellal held me around my waist. "Stop. Look I know what you have been gone through. I've heard all of it. I'm sorry part of it is my fault. I told Erza you were dead. I feel it is my fault even though I was possessed.", "Well now Erza is dead so leave me alone." I pulled myself out of his arms and turned around to look at him. The smugged face he had a few minutes ago, now looked broken. Did Erza mean that much to him? "I have had enough struggles to go through since Tenroujima. So would you leave me alone!" I yelled. I didn't care anymore. I could have had more time with Erza, if she didn't die on Tenroujima. Unfortunately she did. "I remember everything I did and I'm sorry.", "Not only Jellal, me too." The Ultear woman added after Jellal. "I have done so many things wrong. We started a Guild to pay our part for the crimes we've done. It is called Crime Sorcière." Ultear explained to me. I only nodded. What else should I say? "You are Jellal Fernandes. You escaped a few weeks ago and here you are. To learn about my sister her death. Will it change you?! Will it bring her back only because you love her? It won't. Believe me, if I see you again I will beat the crap out of you. I don't care if you work for the good people now. You were the one that told my sister I was dead. One way or another. I'll let you go for now." I turned away from them and ran back into Magnolia. I didn't feel exhausted anymore. I only felt lonely, more than ever.

When I came back into Magnolia, I wiped away the tears in my eyes, before I entered the Guild. It was quite late but I wasn't surprise to find the others in the Guild. Did they ever sleep? "Oh Luka, you are back!" Bisca immediately hugged me. "You look happy?" I tried to say as cheery as I could. "Yes. Yes. I told Alzack. Just like you and Er.. Just like you said." I felt a sad smile coming up because Erza had supported Bisca and Alzack too and Bisca wanted to mention it. Everybody acted like I would start crying or throwing tantrums any second someone would mention my sister. "And apparently Alzack likes you too?" I said and ignored the fact that she almost mentioned Erza. It made sense that Alzack loved her to otherwise she wouldn't be so happy. "Yes, we're getting married!" They went fast in their story of love. "He?" I looked at her surprising. "Yes, we decided that we have loved each other so long and that we well just should get married. I proposed." I nodded and tried to be happy for her. "Let's look for a dress together!" I tried in my most yay-voice. "Would you do this for me?" Bisca said and she looked so happy that I could only smile honestly. "Of course!" I quickly followed her and congratulated Alzack. I would have expected her to be the toughest person, so I had been right. Max and Warren weren't there and neither was Laki. So I decided to go back to Fairy Hills and sleep.

The encounter with Jellal reappeared in my dream and the next day I couldn't stop thinking about it. I had been rude, even after he and the other two confessed about what they did wrong. They tried a new Guild to repay their debts. I felt sorry for them, especially because he told me he was possessed. At that moment I didn't care but right now I felt sorry for him. Who knows what would have happened when he wasn't or what if he still was. Was Erza in love with him? I only heard her say his name once. I heard Happy about it once but there wasn't enough information to put things together. Did he love Erza? Was that why he asked for my information? Did he wanted to know my part of the story? Shouldn't I have run away and should I have told him the truth? My part of the story instead of the whole thing in Weekly Sorcerer.  
There was a knocking on my door and it should be Bisca. So I told her to wait and quickly put on some clothes. "Yo." I looked up to see Hibiki when I opened the door. "What are you doing here?" I asked, really surprised. "I came to check on you. I wanted to make sure you were alright." He said. "Besides. Lyon Bastia is here. He wants to check the Island. Do you want to go too?" I shook my head. It was nice from Hibiki that he came to check upon me but I didn't want to be disappointed again. Besides I didn't know this Lyon and I couldn't care less. "I will go dress shopping with Bisca. I rather do that." Hibiki nodded and it looked like he doubted if he wanted to hug me but decided not to and walk away. "Oh what is he doing here?" Bisca showed up from the other side of the hallway. "He came to check upon me." I muttered. I wondered if Hibiki did it because he had fallen in love with me or because he was simply one of The Trimens.  
I kept looking at him while he left the hallway. I wished he was Laxus and that it was Laxus who told me that he only was here to check upon me. That it was Erza that came on the other side of the hallway and asked what Laxus would be doing here. Did that make sense? Not that I minded Hibiki and Bisca so badly but, it was not the perfect future I wanted.

I headed out with Bisca soon after that to go dress shopping for her wedding. Something that would come fast. I didn't know why Bisca and Alzack seemed to be in such a hurry, so suddenly. I sighed but checked all the dresses until we finally agreed on one. We stopped by at the Cathedral to make an appointment, we met up with Alzack before that. So they could make an appointment together and be all lovey-dovey about it. They weren't that bad as the Bisca and Alzack from Edolas, so I could handle this. I was just there to check it.  
Soon after that they got married. The ceremony wasn't a big one. Not everyone in the Guild could come of course but the most important ones (As I would like to call us) stayed behind. Bisca was beautiful in white and so was Alzack. It looked really good on them and they looked really good together. I felt a bit jealous but whatsoever. The others seemed to enjoy themselves. Macao and Wakaba were partying and drinking a lot. Vijeeter came up with a new dance. Reedus was drawing the happy couple and so on. Everybody looked happy except me. I tried my best to show happiness for the happy couple but I rather was somewhere else. I felt guilty towards Bisca.  
I tried to party as hard as I could. I tried to drink with Macao and Wakaba but it reminded me that I didn't have a good stomach like Cana. I tried to talk to Jet and Droy but I was only reminded of the fact that we were so different just like Levy and me. In the end I sat myself next to Max and really at the end of the party I started crying and went back to Fairy Hills. Bisca and Alzack left on a honey moon. I had no idea where they would go or when they would be back because I didn't listen.

I tried to put myself into too many jobs that in the end I became ill for a few weeks. Max took care of me although he was not allowed in Fairy Hills. Nobody could complain about it, since Bisca now lived with Alzack and Laki was on a mission. I apologized to Max after a while because I had a lot of delirium dreams. In which I screamed for my sister and friends.  
Soon after I got better I found out that a lot of people has left the guild and that most of our big jobs have been removed. The rent for our building was too high and with the last members and no jobs, we couldn't pay it. Twilight Ogre helped us out and we moved to a piece of land just outside the city. The rent was high but less high as the old building. It was a pain in our heart that we had to sell it. It was the building where all the others held their home. We even had to sell Fairy Hills. So I had to move all my stuff together with Laki. I brought some of the last things of Erza but there wasn't much. She always took everything when she went onto a trip, Tenroujima was no exception.

"I want to beat the crap out of them!" I said when Twilight Ogre came about the rent for the fourth month. We didn't have money and they beat up the stuff we had and so on. Macao grabbed my shoulder. "Don't." He pulled me behind him and payed the rent. As much as we could pay it. We barely had jobs. I tried to take as many as I could. Since we slept in the same building as our guild was I didn't have to pay rent for a room. Besides my name was going throughout whole Fiore. Luka, Princess of Fairies. Princess Luka. But that didn't mean that Fairy Tail got big quests anymore. It was barely doable. Besides we needed to get more money for Bisca, since she was pregnant!  
I kept going on, day and night. Job after job. With or without Max. I couldn't take the risk to be sick again so I had visited Porlyusica. She wasn't happy to see me but I couldn't care less. I yelled and screamed and demanded to give me something to help Fairy Tail. In the end she did as long as I promised to never come back. I did this for Bisca, no longer could I care that much about the guild. We were only with fifteen left. Could we even call this a Guild?  
No Fairy Tail was my everything but still!

Finally Bisca gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and she and Alzack called her Asuka. A combination of both their names I guess. I didn't mind, I liked it. Although I didn't get to close to the baby, I didn't like children. Besides Bisca and Alzack made me jealous. It had been two years and it felt horrible to see me look the same age as Erza. The last time I saw Erza. Romeo was growing. There was a baby born in the Guild and Erza had not seen that. This was horrible to feel.  
In came a letter from the Magical Council. They asked for me to come. So I packed some of my stuff and left to see what Dranbalt and Lahar (whom signed the letter) wanted from me. I hoped the guild would be in fine hands. I left Macao some of my money and decided to go and walk. It would only be a day. Besides I hated transport, so what else?  
So after one and a half day I arrived at Era. I was welcomed by some of the people but not Lahar or Dranbalt. I had to wait in one of the offices. Which was a horrible long time to wait. When they finally came I wanted to yell and ask what took them so long but I didn't. I was too tired to fight. "Thank you for coming." Lahar said and he sat himself opposite me. "It has been a long time since we have seen you." The both of them looked older. Surprisingly in only one year. Or well it had been one year since I have seen Dranbalt. "We have a request for you. Only you." Dranbalt said and I nodded. "You are the strongest wizard we know. Or the only one that we trust." Lahar continued. "Luka. Princess of Fairies.", "What is it that you want?" I asked, sounding bored. Because I didn't want them to start giving me compliments. I wouldn't fall for that."We want you to go look for the Dragons and Jellal.", "So I have to.." find two things I wanted to say. Well four dragons at least but Jellal. Why Jellal? "Jellal?" I asked and Lahar explained he escaped a year ago and they couldn't find him. I wanted to laugh because of their stupidity. I wasn't sure if I would hand in Jellal, even after they gave me the details. I just wanted to hear his story, from his point of view. Besides I have meet Crime Sorcière, so I would decide if I would meet him again. If I would. I wasn't sure.

"Dragons? Don't you think we have tried that before? Natsu and Wendy and Gajeel and me?", "We have some pretty good ideas. However we think it am best that a Dragon Slayer goes." I nodded and could only agree with them. "Will you accept? Do you need to think longer about this?" I shook my head. I wanted to meet Jellal again. I could travel with a purpose besides I could try and find the Dragons again. Igneel, Metalicana, Grandine and Cordelia.  
"I don't need to think. I know." I already got my stuff, so I only needed their information and with that I could leave.

So after that I left. I left a note that Dranbalt would bring to Fairy Tail. It said goodbye to everyone. Especially to Bisca. Who helped me these two years. I wished her all the luck in the world with Alzack and Asuka. I wrote that I would miss them but that I would come back once this quest was solved. Or once I was in the neighbourhood.

I would make sure to never be in the neighbourhood again.


	12. To my Dear Beloved Sister

**Chapter Twelve!**

**To my Dear Beloved Sister,**

I lost you, not only once but twice. This time for good. They say… They say you are dead.  
After the fight with Grimoire Heart, I lost you forever.  
When I got back into the guild, back into Fairy Tail, I was really glad to be there with everyone.  
But without you it will never be complete.

I'm writing this letter to you after many weeks because I could't express the feeling.  
I was used to you again, even if it was only a matter of weeks. The thoughts of you being dead, it is horrible.  
It is something that I had thought about before, when I was a child but the thought of it actually being true.  
It makes a hole in my heart that doesn't know how to be filled again.  
It makes me empty, that I don't know how to feel again.  
I want to see you, my beloved sister.  
I need to see you, to know that you are alright, even though I know you are not.  
I didn't know I could feel this lonely, while being surrounded by others.  
I think being alone is not the same as being lonely.  
My sister, no one has seen you anymore since I left. No one knows anything about you.  
Was it only seven years ago? It feels like a month.  
So much has happened, Bisca and Alzack, Asuka.  
Macao being Master and the Guild.  
Our beautiful building that we had to sell.  
The farm that is used now.  
So many members that quit.  
To believe that you have seen this. It is horrible.

I have been training very hard to get stronger.  
I lost a lot of potential in seven years. I could be so much better, if I would let myself.  
I try to show the others that it doesn't hurt that much.  
Or I tried. They are not stupid. I believe he knows.  
No one says something about it, as if they expect me to break down any moment.  
I won't, I can't. I smile for them. I fight for them. I do whatever is necessary for them!  
For the Guild. But I can't leave you there. Wherever you are.

Sister, I just want to see you again.  
Run around in Fairy Hills again.  
Scream at you because you did something stupid.  
Take a bath with you, go on a job with you.  
Although we never do that. You went with your team. I with mine.  
Which might have been better, we would fight all the time.

Sister, I cannot even write your name again because it hurts.  
You were the new light in my life.  
To think that you have lived with the fact that I was dead.  
I wonder how you could keep up. You are so much stronger than I am.  
I always relied on others. I always felt like crying, but I never did.  
You on the other hand always tell me how you feel. Simply by yelling, maybe even crying.  
This letter can never express all my feelings, because I simply cannot write them down.  
I cannot write any more because I just want to tell you but I'm not able to.  
I have to live with that. We all have to live with that sometimes.  
Natsu and Igneel. All the other Dragonslayers. I finally understand how you feel.

Forever yours,  
Erza

* * *

**So here it is the last chapter. And such a 'wait-what-feeling?' I hope. I feel weird to leave the sisters or Fairy Tail behind. I don't know if I'll continue with Fairy Tail but this one was so nice to do. It was a great opportunity to use because of the seven years gab.  
I don't want to spoil it by going way too broad.  
So I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review!  
(Maybe I'll leave a extra chapter next week to really finish this and not leave the open-ended story. But only if someone asks for it!)**


	13. Princess Luka to be continued

Okay so since you guys or some of you asked for another chapter or maybe even a sequel (something I thought about)  
I will continue a sequel!  
This post is to inform you about that.  
Which means that Luka is not dead!  
And that I will continue with the Grand Magic Games~

I will start only next week so that's the 12th of November (Like this story I'll start on a Wednesday and continue to do every Saturday untill I'm done)  
It will be called: **Princess Luka and the Grand Magic Games**

That's it for now.  
Keep leaving reviews so it doesn't look like I'm only doing this for me, hehe  
Thanks for the people who left me a review, it totally made my day (and it was a very bad day yesterday!)


End file.
